Love's obsession
by Mad-Vixxen
Summary: Like many other nights, Dark is supposed to steal yet another Hikari artifact. But during the heist, Satoshi managed to confront the kaitou and ended up spilling a love potion on Daisuke. Now what is Satoshi to do, when Daisuke is turned into a submissive
1. The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine

Hoyo! This is Mad-Vixxen! Vixxie-chan for short or V-c for even shorter! This is my fist ever fan fic that has been published—so be nice! Umm… well, what am supposed to say on my first debut?… oh, yes! That I hope you enjoy my lil' ficcy and give me pleasing feedback. Remember… be niiiice!

**Disclaimer:** I **OWN** D N Angel… the mangas and anime, that is (hey, I bought it so it's MINE)! Though, I don't own the characters in DNA or the story line… they belong to the tensai Yukiru Sugisaki sensei. If I own it… the story might be a mess…

**Synopsis:** Like many other nights, Dark is supposed to steal yet another Hikari artifact. But during the heist, Satoshi managed to confront the kaitou and ended up spilling a love potion on Daisuke. Now what is Satoshi to do when Daisuke is turned into a submissive and perverted lovesick puppy!

Sounds interesting? Read…

**Warnings:** this is YAOI, meaning boy/boy (though I'm sure most of you know that already…) so if you hate it… THEN GET OUT! There might be some lime in future chapters. And probably smut. Lemon… I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. Oh yes, and tables will turn. In future, Daisuke will be stalking Satoshi, not like the usual (it is known that _Satoshi's_ the one who does the stalking!). Dark will be in hysterics about Daisuke's new behaviour while Krad's going to be quite vulgar about it… yes; he will enjoy the torment on his host. Umm… I guess that's it-- for now. So be warned!

The clock strike for nine pm. An excited crowd of fan girls and boys (mostly girls!) waited outside the art gallery for the show to start. Reporters and their camera crews were impatient to cover their live report on their TV stations. And the teams of policemen are anxiously flustered in trying to keep the hungry mob from entering the gallery while waiting for the legendary thief to strike.

Everyone was eagerly looking for the sign of those mysterious black wings.

On top of the highest tower of the clock tower, a dark mysterious figure clad in black leather clothing stood, shadowed by the glistening moonlight. His dark amethyst eyes glistened as he watch the crowd below. He felt the adrenaline rushed into his veins, as he was ready to begin his once more daring performance.

He called for his wings and extended it to its full glory. He smiled as he took a leap and soared across the starry moonlit sky and made his entrance.

" It's show time!"

Hiwatari/Hikari Satoshi stood and stared at the Hikari art piece, while listening to the pile of reports sent to him by the monitor. Nobody was allowed to enter the room that contained the phantom thief's target, which was the order of the young commander.

One of the reason was because of the bumbling policemen tendencies to blunder and the other was… ordinary humans was not suppose to know what happen between the thief, the commander and the art piece.

" Phantom thief Dark has escaped trap no. 11!"

" He has set off alarm no.9 but… where the hell is he?"

" Monitor shows that he's on the second floor but squad 5 reports that they're chasing him on the ground floor!"

" It's like there's two of him in different places but at the same time!"

" Damn! How does he _do_ that!"

Satoshi gave a sigh. Yes, the men who work for him are bumbling idiots!

" _Like you should talk!"_ Krad hissed scornfully, _" _You _couldn't capture the thief either!"_

Satoshi mentally glared at his inner demon. _" Quiet, Krad! I have no time for your criticizes! Don't you worry, I _will_ capture Dark!"_

" _So says you," _Krad rolled his eyes loftily, _" but we both know that would never happen. Not as long as you harbor feelings for the wing tamer."_

Satoshi felt the icy tendrils of Krad's fingers sliding from his strands of blue hair and down to his pale snowy cheek. _" Satoshi-sama…"_ Krad whispered, and Satoshi had the feeling of Krad breathing down his neck. _" You are so attached to the boy, how would you capture Dark, the thief that resides in the body of your beloved? You have your duties, dear host, and you must fulfill it. And to do so you must destroy everything that stands in your way, even the Niwa boy,_ especially _the Niwa boy! And that… I can help you there. Release me, Satoshi-sama, and I'll get rid of the Niwa for you, if you're so reluctant. Let me out, let me rid of those who has caused us to suffer for centuries."_

" _NO! No, Krad,"_ Satoshi growled, _" I will not let you touch Niwa-kun. You know I won't harm him, and you_ know_ what I'll do if harm ever comes to him…"_

Krad let out a mirthless laugh. _" Foolishness, Satoshi-sama. You would not kill yourself in order to save the Niwa. For one thing, _I _simply won't let you."_

" _We will see…"_

Satoshi walked towards the Hikari art piece that Dark has planned to steal and examined it. ' The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine', an art piece created by one of his ancestors. It was delicately crafted glass vial with a bottle stopper shaped like an angel's wing. Inside the vial contained liquid with a mother-of-pearl sheen and it was swirling in characteristic spirals. Like all of the Hikari artwork, this piece has powerful magic or a curse, though records didn't say what it was. Satoshi wondered what type of magic/curse the artwork contained and what was the liquid inside of it.

" _If you're so curious to know,"_ Krad whispered loftily, _" I can tell you."_

Satoshi raised his eyebrows enquiringly. _" Oh? And how would _you_ know?"_

Krad gave an uncharacteristic snort. _" _What _a question! Satoshi-sama, do you know how long have I lived in this world and whose bodies I reside in? I was there when all your ancestors still lived, I watched in all my ex-host when the Hikari's were in their prime of glory to their downfall. I watched, hear and even assist in making their proud masterpieces. Why, I even-"_

" _Okay, OKAY! I get it!" _Satoshi cried exasperatedly, quite tired in listening to Krad's rant. _" I get it. You were there, you probably know more about this artwork more than I do."_

" _Hmph. Of _course_, I do!"_

" _So would you _please_ skip the lecture and tell about this art piece?"_

" _Very well, then. If you insist,"_ Krad cleared his throat and straightened up. Satoshi was amazed to find that he pictured Krad as some school history teacher about to recite an old lecture. _" ' The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine'. It was created by Hikari Ai, a sister of one of my ex-host. It holds a curse called ' The Curse of The Lovelorn'. Judging by its name, I'm sure you'll get a general picture of the artpiece's magic."_

" ' The Curse of the Lovelorn'_?"_ Satoshi repeated curiously, _" What does it do?"_

" _Shut up and let me finish!" _Krad snapped then continued. _" Hikari Ai suffered from unrequited love, she was in love with a man (thank God not a Niwa!), but being a Hikari, she doesn't know how to express her feelings— sort of like you, isn't it, Satoshi-sama?"_ Krad gave a smirk. Satoshi just rolled his eyes in reply. _" The only way Ai oujo-sama can express her feelings was through art. Thus, she created this art piece out of love for that man. Unfortunately, her yearning for the man was too strong and she put a little too much feeling in her artwork hence her Hikari powers manipulated it into a curse. And that's how we get 'The Curse of the Lovelorn',"_

" _I see…" _Satoshi mused thoughtfully, _" but you still haven't told me what the curse do,"_

" _I'm getting to it!" _Krad growled, glaring at his host,_ " do you want to listen or not?"_

" _Sorry, sorry, my bad!" _Satoshi shivered when the icy demon still glared at him. _' Damn,'_ he thought resentfully, _' Krad's being so enthusiastic. Guess he likes showing off his knowledge—or maybe it's just that he likes the sound of his voice!'_

" _Now, where was I?" _the demonic angel pondered for a while

" _Umm… you were about to tell me about the curse?"_

" _Ah, yes. As I was saying, Ai oujo-sama's feelings were manipulated into a curse. A very powerful and disastrous one to be exact. So in order to seal the enchantments, Ai oujo-sama's brother, my ex-host, created 'The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine',"_

" _Wait a minute, I'm confused,"_ Satoshi cried a small frown appearing on his cool face, _" I thought you said _Ai_-san created the Love Medicine? Not her brother!"_

" _She did!" _Krad gave a twisted smile, _" they both did. Satoshi-sama, what you see here isn't _one_ piece of artwork, but _two!_ Ai oujo-sama's powerful artwork is in the form of the liquid in the glass vile. Her brother created the vile to contain his sister's artwork. So really, it works in symbiosis!"_

"_Oh!"_

" _Now, remember you asked before what the liquid was? Well, that liquid was Amortentia. Satoshi-sama, do you know what Amortentia is?"_

" … _No…"_

Krad's twisted smiled widen into a manic grin, it was as though he found the content quite amusing. _" … Amortentia…"_ he whispered slowly and deliberately, giving off an aura of ultra creepiness, _" … Amortentia is… a love potion, the most powerful love potion there is. Just a tiny drop, and the victim falls for the first person they see. It's very powerful, this potion. Usually people have to _drink_ the love potion for the effects to take place, but _this_ potion works even if a drop fell on the skin, so it's very dangerous. It cause a lot of havoc and chaos in the old days, lots of people running around declaring their love and devotion… it was quite amusing actually!" _Krad smiled evilly as he reminisced some old nostalgic event.

Satoshi listened carefully to what Krad had said. A love potion… created to make a person to be infatuated enormously. Just think what would happen if a drop fell on Niwa…_ No!_ Satoshi shook his head, trying to get rid of the perverted thought that came to mind. There was a slight tinge of red rising on his cheek that he chose to ignore.

" _Ah, well!"_ Krad sighed breaking out of his memory-filled reverie; _" it was fun while it lasted. The Love Medicine's curse was the most amusing curse, I do suppose. It gave the last Niwa that tried to steal it a lot of trouble. Speaking of Niwa, shouldn't they be here any minute?"_

Satoshi blinked and glanced at his watch. _" You're right,"_ he agreed silently, _" they'll be coming soon, so I'd better get ready. And _DON"T _even think of trying to get out!"_

Satoshi sent a mental glare at the ice demon. Krad flash a pouting look instead.

The young commander went and hid in the shadows, waiting and waiting for the thief to drop by.

" _Hey, Krad. You still haven't told me what the curse is!"_

" _Hmmm? I already did! I told you, that if a drop of Amortentia touched the skin then the person would instantly fall in love with the first person he sees. That's the curse!"_

" _Ah. I get it!"_

" _Sooo… are you going to use it?"_ Krad asked slyly, and Satoshi had the image of Krad nudging him—which was admittedly downright weird!

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Satoshi asked sharply.

" _I mean, are you going use it to on the Niwa?"_

Satoshi felt a fluster of panic run through him. _' Wh- why do say that? N-no, of _course _I wouldn't use it on Niwa, I wouldn't even _dream_ of it!"_

" _You were thinking about it just now!" _Krad pointed out slyly then gave a furtive laugh,_ " Satoshi-sama, don't even bother to deny it. I reside in your body; I know what goes through your mind! We are one and the same. Though I must say that I wouldn't mind if you use the Love Medicine on the Niwa. He'd be a slave to your will and do anything you say. Now… won't that be fun? Just imagine the Niwa doing your bidding, and all the things he would give you—including himself…"_

Satoshi felt the heat rising through his body, as he imagined all the delicious possibilities… Krad gave a smirk as he watched his host. This would be the perfect time to transform!

Unfortunately for Krad, Satoshi saw that coming and quickly he banished away his dirty thoughts.

" _That was so low!" _he hissed furiously at Krad, _" you know I wouldn't do that to Niwa! I love him so much that I want him to be happy and free. I don't want him to love me because of some love potion; I want him to love me for me! Though I know that would never happen…" _Satoshi added silently, more to himself than to Krad.

Krad just rolled his eyes callously and snorted. _" What utter rubbish!"_ he cried, _" only fools would think that way. Ah, well. Your choice!"_

Satoshi fell silent as he waited for the damn thief to come; his entire mind was on the Fallen Angel's Love medicine and on his beloved Niwa.

Dark was skipping down the hallways and waving at the security cameras, much out to spite the already infuriated police officers.

" There he is!" someone yelled from behind.

" Get him!"

Dark gave a manic grin and lightly jump up and hid near the ceiling, watching with undeniable glee as officers hurried to the place he was last in.

" That's impossible! He was here a few minutes ago!"

" He must have gone! Quick, he can't have gone too far!"

" This way, let's go!"

Dark's grin widens as he watch the police went away, not bothering to look up to the ceiling.

Dark dropped down to the floor and landed on one foot with immense gracefulness. " That was too easy!" he laughed, hands on his hips and swaggered to the next room.

" _Daaaaark…!"_ Daisuke whined at the back of his mind, _" I don't like this. Stop playing games and just grab the artwork and go!"_

" _Oh, come on, Dai-chan," _Dark flashes a cheeky grin at his tamer, _" just stealing is no fun. Toying with those idiots in uniforms makes this job waaay more interesting. Besides, you gotta admit, you enjoy this thrilling lifestyle!"_

" _No, I don't!"_ Daisuke replied firmly, crossing his arms to prove his point, _" I don't enjoy dreading every hour that we might get caught. And there seems to be way more policemen then there were the last time. Just get the artwork and let's get out of here. Now!"_

" _Awww… you're no fun!"_ Dark pouted then sighed. _" Guess you're right. Think it's about time I steal that art piece right now. Better hurry before creepy boy dies of boredom…" _

Dark headed towards the room that contains his target. He easily bypassed every obstacle and traps set out for him.

" _Dark, do you think Hiwatari-kun would be here, guarding the art piece?"_ Daisuke asked innocently.

" _Oh, Dai-kun," _Dark sighed exaggeratedly, _" Because you call for him, he'll surely to come. I know you miss being around him, but really, it will do to steal without him around!"_

" _What's that suppose to mean?"_ Daisuke asked sharply.

" _Nothing… except I couldn't help but feeling that you secretly want to see the creepy blue commander…"_

" _What! No, I don't!'_ Daisuke's faced flushed a brilliant red. _" Why would I want to see someone who wants to put me in jail?"_

" _Dai-chan, Dai-chan…" _Dark tsked, shaking his head with fake sympathy, _" you don't have to keep it from me. I know you have a secret crush on him!"_

" _What! Whatever gave you that idea?"_

" _For one thing, you always ask about him; two, you two eat lunch together; three, you'd always being nice and smile at him (disregarding the fact that you have an effect on him!); and four, why is it you _don't_ seem to care the fact that he is constantly stalking you?"_

" _I was being friendly!" _Daisuke yelled waving his arms around cutely _" is it so wrong in being friendly? And Hiwatari-kun was _not _stalking me!"_

" _Yeah, right!"_ Dark scoffed, _" so how do you explain it when we always bump into him or when we saw him lurking about in front of your house?"_

" _Coincidence," _Daisuke answered simply, _" it was all coincidence when we saw him do all that. Or maybe he wants to tell me something but can't find a way to talk to me!"_

" _Yeah, right. I'm sure he wants to do more than just talk. Come on, Dai-chan, I saw the way he looks at you. It was like a cat ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse!"_

" _The same look you'd give to those poor unsuspecting girls?"_ Daisuke asked innocently, though there was a trace of a sly smirk on his face.

Dark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. _" Oh, hey, Dai-chan. Don't make this about me. You know I can't resist going up to a hot chick—and _they_ sure can't resist me!"_

" _You're disgusting!"_ Daisuke shook his head disapprovingly, _" and I don't care what you say about Hiwatari-kun. It's all just your big (and perverted!) imagination!"_

" _Hmph. Whatever you say, Dai-chan…!" _Dark sang playfully.

He entered the room and quickly scanned around. There was the target but… no creepy commander. _'He's probably lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce!'_

Dark thought with a snort, _' how typical of him. Well, let's just get on with this, shall we?'_

Dark walked up to the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine and observed it. " This is it?" he cried out loud with disappointment, " looks like an ordinary glass bottle filled with water to me. What's so special about _this_ art piece?"

" Oh, it's much more special than you think, thief!" a cool voice came from behind. " It's_ very_ special indeed!"

Dark gave a smirk and turned around facing the young genius, who was stepping out from the shadows. _' See, what did I told you,' _Dark thought to himself smugly, _' he was hiding in the shadows, just like I said. How predictable of you, commander!'_

" _Dark, stop being so smug!"_ Daisuke cried rolling his eyes.

Dark blinked. _" Huh? You heard me?"_

" _Yeah, you were thinking that out loud."_

" _Oh!" _

" Konbanwa, Commander. Lovely evening, isn't it?" Dark greeted mockingly and tipped off an imaginary hat.

" Yes, I must agree it is." Satoshi mused, his eyes steadily on the smirking thief, " but, unfortunately, I have no time to admire the night sky."

" Well, you should. It's that wonderful time of night, when the stars shine it's brightest and the moon illuminates the earth softly. A night for lovers, you would say," Dark flashed a grin and cocked his head slightly. " Tell me, commander. Is there someone you'd think of on a night like this?"

Satoshi raised his eyebrows slightly. " If there is, I wouldn't tell you!" he answered coolly.

" Ah, so _there is_ someone then!"

Satoshi know that the thief was just stalling him. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and took a step forward." Why are you interested?" he asked, " Ah, but you don't have to tell me. Some things should remain a mystery. Anyway, lets get to business, shall we?"

Dark smile cockily. " Yes, lets!" he casually reached his hands out to the Love Medicine.

Satoshi's eyes widen slightly. " You know I'm going to stop you from stealing that artwork, don't you?"

" And you know I don't care!" came the simple reply. The Love Medicine was now in the hands of the phantom thief.

" A chase then?"

" Ah, you know the outcome."

" But that won't stop me from trying!"

Dark smirked and took off, with the last Hikari heir hot on his trails.

" _You know, I couldn't help but think how weird this is," _Daisuke mused out loud, _" Why is it that every night we steal, you and Hiwatari-kun have a short chit-chat then he goes after you then you get away then the next morning you two acted like nothing happened… if you think about, it's kinda scary!"_

"_I know, Dai, "Dark cried happily as he dodge Satoshi's out-stretched hands," but this is how the way things are. Would you like if it's the other way round?"_

" _No…" Daisuke replied slowly, " but it would do if you don't taunt Hiwatari-kun all the time, he always end up exhausted and agitated the next day, even though he tries to hide it…"_

" _Awww… but where's the fun if I don't get him mad? It'll just be a boring old chase with the boring old commander after a cool sexy thief like me. That won't do, you know. At least if he's mad, he'll strive to get me and when he gets desperate that's when the excitement begins!"_

" _Just as long as Krad doesn't get in the way!" _Daisuke muttered dully.

" _Even better!"_ Dark cried happily.

" _You're crazy, you know that!"_

" _Awww… thanks, Dai!" _

Dark cackled gleefully out of spite when he threw a few stink bombs at Satoshi. The young commander nearly tripped when he caught a whiff of the horrible stench, it smelled like a cross of rotten eggs, dead fish and some outdated food that has stayed in the refrigerator for a long, long time.

Dark caught a glimpse of the commander trying very hard to gasp for fresh air and smirked.

" _DAAARK…! That was MEAN!"_ Daisuke wailed angrily.

" _Oh, come on. I was testing what you learned in chemistry today!" _Dark cried cheekily, _" You'll might get good results in the next exams!"_

" Damn you, Dark!" Satoshi yelled angrily once he recovered, and soon he was back on track.

" Damn, he never gives up!" Dark muttered, as his sprint turned into a full speed dash. Somehow Satoshi still managed to keep up with him.

" _Well, that's Hiwatari-kun for you!"_ Daisuke cried cheerfully.

" _Shuddup, whose side are you on?"_

Dark flung a few more stink bombs but Satoshi was ready for it.

" Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he dove forward and grabbed the hem of Dark's long leather trench coat. He pulled him down with him and Dark accidentally stepped on a stink bomb.

' _Crap!' _he thought in panic, and the reeking stench invaded his nostrils. _' Oh God, it stinks bad!"_

Dark wheezed trying desperately to breath. Satoshi gave a triumphant smirk and neared the phantom thief. " How'd you like the taste of your own medicine, thief? Now, the _other_ medicine if you please?"

" In your dreams, creep!" Dark yelled and kicked the bellows of Satoshi's stomach.

" Ooof!" Satoshi glared at him and tackled Dark, snatching the Love medicine away from him.

" Give that back!" Dark bellowed and made to grab it back.

There was a struggle, as both Dark and Satoshi fought to keep their hold on the Love Medicine; Satoshi was holding the bottom part of the glass vile while Dark's hands was clutching the winged bottle stopper.

" Hands off, you creep!"

" No, you hands off, Mousy!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of a crack and much to Satoshi's horror; the bottle stopper's seal was broken. Dark's eyes widens in surprise when he fell backwards to the floor pulling the bottle stopper with him. A blinding white light came out of the vile blinding both of their eyes.

A minute pass, and Satoshi's eyes were regaining their sight. _' W-what happen?'_

" _Oh, dear!" _Krad drawled lazily, _" looks like we got trouble ahead, Satoshi-sama…"_

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _Look into your hands."_

Satoshi look down to his hands. He was still holding the glass vile but to his horror, it was empty!

" _The- the Love potion—Amortentia… where's it gone!"_

" _Ah, look ahead of you, Satoshi-sama!" _there was a trace of gleefulness in Krads voice that made Satoshi's spine tingle and gave him goose bumps

Satoshi look ahead and to his surprise, Dark was gone—instead, in his place was Daisuke, who had passed out on the floor.

" Niwa-kun!"

Satoshi rushed to his side and scooped him up. " Niwa-kun! Niwa-kun! Daijobu ka?"

Satoshi stared at the fainted red head; he didn't look like he was injured or anything, he looked like he was sleeping. That was a relief to Satoshi and he cuddled the red head he loved so much. He pressed his face into Daisuke's fiery hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

' _Interesting…'_ he mused with a sigh, _' he smells of strawberries, vanilla and… cinnamon!'_

" _That's because Amortentia gives out different scents to different people, usually the scent of what attracts them the most," _Krad explained readily, _" you smell strawberries, vanilla and cinnamon; but I smell pine trees, spices and blood!"_

Satoshi blinked. _" w-what? Amortentia?"_

" _Yes, Satoshi-sama. Amortentia."_

Satoshi froze when it suddenly hit him. _" W-wait, y-you don't mean…"_ he look down to Daisuke with a horrified look, _" you don't mean that- that Amortentia… was spilled all over Daisuke!"_

" _Yes, Dark changed into the wing tamer before the potion was spilled."_

" _No! but that means that Daisuke will-"_ Satoshi stopped when he felt the red head stir in his arms.

" _Oh no!" _Satoshi thought dreadfully.

" _Oh yes!" _Krad gave a manic grin, a gleeful glint in his eyes, _" and now, history repeats itself!" _

Vixxie-chan: ok, that's it! Give the reviews, y'all! Critics, compliments and complaints are accepted! If you like it, tell me! Then I can submit the next chapter with utter glee!

Here's some lil' end notes from me: does Amortentia sounds familiar to you? If you're a die-hard Harry Potter fan, it would! Yes, people, Amortentia is a powerful love potion I borrowed from the great J. K. Rowling's latest HP series, the Half-blood prince. I love Harry Potter, don't you? I learned a lot about myths and ancient magic from the books. It's like a muggles manual guide for magic!

The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine: if you have vol.1 of the DNA series, you'd know the artwork. I just borrowed it from the book instead of making it up like most people do. Honestly, I'm just to lazy to create my own artwork and it hurts my brain to think (though I hope people don't think I'm some airhead at this statement! Heh)!

Though the series never exactly told what kind of magic the Love Medicine possess, so I made up the Curse of The Lovelorn (see! I'm not some airhead after all)!

**Woo-Kay! Now for the translations:**

_Tensai_ genius

_Konbanwa _good evening

_Ai_ love

_Oujo-sama_ Miss or Young Miss (same thing actually, but a friend of mine told me that _ojou-sama_ can be used for a princess. Don't know if it's true… _she's _the one learning Japanese!)

And that's it! Wee…

Oh and review ya! Ja!


	2. The Curse of the Lovelorn

Vixxie-chan: Hoyo! I'm back with the new chapter! Is everyone happy to see me? Looks around

… Utter silence…

Vixxie-chan: … no?

… Still more silence…

Vixxie-chan: burst into tears HIDOI! **NO ONE'S** happy to see me? How mean… sob. Sob.

**Disclaimer:** I'm broke. Don't sue me. D N Angel… I don't own… sob. Sob.

Satoshi watched anxiously as Daisuke stirred in his arms. He was worried, and prayed that the curse doesn't have an effect on the little red head.

' _How could this happen!'_ his mind screamed, _' it wasn't just a drop that spilled on him, but a WHOLE BOTTLE OF IT! What will happen to Niwa-kun?'_

He gently stroked the baby soft red hair. Daisuke leaned on his touch. " Niwa-kun," Satoshi said softly, " Niwa-kun, daijobu ka? Are you alright?"

Daisuke crack his eyelids open. He blinks. " Hiwatari-kun? W-what happened?"

" Yokkata, you're alright," Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief. " Dark turned into you and you pass out," He then narrowed his eyes and stared intently at him. " How are you? Are you… feeling any different?"

Daisuke blinked again. " Umm… yeah. Well, except that…" he stopped and thought for a while. Satoshi hold his breath nervously. " …Mm… I don't know why, but I smell mint, butterscotch and… I don't what this other smell is but it sure smells nice!" Daisuke smiled cutely at the other boy.

" That's it? You… don't have any weird feelings or anything?" Satoshi urged anxiously, grabbing hold of Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke winced slightly; Satoshi's grip on him was hard. " Hiwatari-kun… I'm fine. I don't feel any different. Really. But… umm… can you let go of me, please? You're hurting me a bit…"

" Oh… ok. Sorry about that…"

Satoshi gave another sigh of relief. He thanked God that Daisuke was feeling all right.

" _That's weird,"_ Krad cried with a frown, disappointment lacing his voice,_ " nothing happen? That's not right… the last time a person got touched by Amortentia, he was screaming his undying love for the first person he sees. The first person the Niwa brat saw was you, so why isn't he going head over heels for you, Satoshi-sama?"_

" _Maybe it was a dud?"_ Satoshi guessed, _" or maybe the Love potion didn't spill on Niwa-kun, just somewhere near him or something?"_

" _Well, what a disappointment."_ Krad sighed dolefully,_ " I was _so _hoping some amusing things would happen…"_

" _And how would it be amusing if Amortentia dropped on Niwa-kun?"_

" _Well, since you're the first person the Niwa sees, he's supposed to be enormously infatuated to you, Satoshi-sama, and I want to see how you'll react to this. That was what I meant by amusing!"_

Satoshi's face was starting to blush but he quickly controlled his composure. _" Whaaat! You mean you just want see me in an awkward position if Niwa-kun were to fall for me? That's just plain mean!"_

" _Yes. Well…"_ Krad's lips curled into a leer, _" you've got to admit it, Satoshi-sama, you were rather disappointed that the Niwa brat didn't fall for you. Deep down in your heart, you were hoping for a chance with the wing tamer…" _

Satoshi felt his cheek was burning as he yelled angrily at the ice angel, _" I did _NOT_ have any thoughts of that sort!"_

" Hi- Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked tentatively, looking at the other boy's angry face, " Dai- daijobu ka? Are- are you mad at me or something? I'm re-really sorry if you are!"

Satoshi's eyes widens when he realized it was Daisuke who talked. " N-n-no, Niwa-kun!" he cried a little too loudly, " I'm not mad at you. What makes you say that?"

" Umm… well, you look rather angry to me and I thought I did something wro-"

" It was Krad," Satoshi interrupted, silencing the smaller boy, " he was saying some incoherent things and got me irritated. That's all."

" Oh!" Daisuke looked relieved, " I'm glad I didn't make you mad or anything, Hiwatari-kun!" he gave him one of his super cute smiles and Satoshi felt like he was melting.

He sighed, wishing he could kiss the cute baby-face soundly but couldn't. " Niwa-kun, I think you should go home now."

" Oh. Ok. But-but what about the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine? I can't go home without it, okaa-san would flip!"

They both turned towards the place where Satoshi dropped the empty glass vile and the winged bottle stopper that Dark dropped was a few inches away from Daisuke. Daisuke's face gaped at the sight of the broken artwork.

" It's-it's broken!" he cried horrifically, " what- what happen to it? And why is it empty? Where did that swirly liquid go?"

" Ah, that…" Satoshi adjusted his glasses and explained, " the seal was broken while Dark and I fought for it, and the liquid inside spilled, though I don't know where it did…" _' Hopefully not on you…'_

" What?"

" Very unfortunate, no?" Satoshi sighed and picked up the two pieces, and handed it to Daisuke, " Well, the artwork is pretty useless now so… would you like to keep it? It will help explain things to your mother… and I won't press charges against you about it, so don't worry,"

Daisuke took the broken artwork and stared at it mournfully. " What a pity… a great artwork-- ruined! It makes me feel so sad…" he look up to Satoshi and smile ruefully, " don't worry, Hiwatari-kun. Even if this artwork is broken, I'll still look after it well."

" I'm sure you will."

Satoshi extended his hands and helped Daisuke up. Daisuke blushed slightly. ' Arigato…"

They both walked out of the art gallery, avoiding the frantic policemen who _still_ haven't realized that Dark had gotten to the artwork. Satoshi sighed and shook his head.

" Niwa, this is where I must leave you, you'll just have to return home on your own. I still have work here," Satoshi said stoically, slightly glaring as a policeman rushed passed unaware of the two of them.

" Oh… umm… sure, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke replied hushedly, " and arigato once again."

Satoshi just nodded in reply and walked away. Daisuke looked nervously around before he hurried home.

He was just a few blocks away down the familiar path when he suddenly stops.

" _Daisuke. What's wrong?"_ Dark asked when his tamer stopped

" _I… don't know, Dark. It's just… something's… not right…" _Daisuke stammered.

Daisuke look confused for a moment, he doesn't know why he stop, he really doesn't, but he had an odd almost nagging feeling rising out of him.

Daisuke felt his heartbeat thumped, slow at first but it gradually grew faster by each second. _" What's… what's this? Why… do I feel…" _Daisuke clutch his heart, it was beating painfully in his chest. He gave out a small whimper as he leaned near a lamppost.

" _Daisuke? What's wrong? What's the matter with you?"_ Dark shouted anxiously, panic clearly in his eyes.

" _Why… why do I feel… weird… I … I … need… ahhh!" _Daisuke slumped to the ground, still clutching his heart, and he was breathing rather hard.

His heart was aching, felt like it was going to break into a thousand pieces. It hurts, it hurts so much and he wanted it to stop. But how to stop…

Suddenly thousand images flashes in his mind, all the same subject. Daisuke gasped out in surprise as the visions filled his thoughts.

Blue wispy hair flowing with the wind… 

_Deep blue eyes, enticing to those who look at it, cold and icy like the deep ocean, eyes that can drown oneself in a few seconds…_

_Fair, flawless skin, a rare tone like soft fallen snow…_

_Long slender hands, firm and graceful, an artist's hands, hands that can create and destroy beautifully…_

Daisuke's eyes were cloudy as the images ran in his minds like an endless merry-go-round. An unidentified feeling began merged from the abyss of his soul, fighting to get out.

" _Daisuke? What's going on?" _Dark demanded frantically,_ " Why are you thinking of-"_

" _I'm sorry, Dark. But I can't help it… I … I …ahhh!"_

Daisuke gasped slightly when a wave of heat rushed through his body. He felt like he was on fire, and nothing can cool him down.

Daisuke fell to his knees, his head was hanging and his red bangs created shadows on his face. Deep breathing came out of his mouth before it even out to its steady pace. He lifts his head up and stared at the night sky, his eyes no longer sparkling vermilion rubies but deep amethyst that glittered darkly.

Dark stared at his hands; worry etched his face.

" Why did I transform…?"

Vixxie-chan: Hmph. Chapter 2 is out. So **please **give me reviews. Oh, and thanks for the first review Inuome92. Nice to know there's SOMEONE who likes my story…

**Yay! Translations:**

_Daijobu ka?_ Are you all right?

_Yokatta_ thank goodness (or something like that)

_Okaa-san_ mom

_Arigato_ thanks

Right-oh… on the next chapter. In the next chapter, Krad will be explaining more about the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine and the creator, Hikari Ai. He will tell his account of the artwork based on his experience with his ex-host, Satoshi's ancestor. So, I'm apologizing very early if you'll think that chapter three is boring… after all, since when is history interesting?


	3. The story of Love

Vixxie-chan: Hoyo, minna! Miss me? In the spirits of Valentines day, I've decided to update this chapter on this hazardous day where people **burn **their cash to buy expensive chocolate, fancy cards that are _bound_ to thrown into the trash can the next day, and **worthless **junk that are… pretty useless! Yay for me! Yay for the chocolates, cards and junk industry for making tons of money at this time of year! Yay for the reviews I get! Yay for those people who has succeeded in making me feel alone and miserable on the day where lovers fool around together! Yay for everyone! Bwa ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! - (In case you didn't notice, I'm being **sarcastic**! I totally diss Valentines Day. It'd be ok if someone _did_ give me chocolates or something… but _nooo…_ they assume I'd be fine with just air to breath… /**at this point, the authoress starts rambling incoherent things…**/)

Anyhoo… on to the topic of the fic: y'know, I'm **very** displeased by story format. It completely altered mine! Though I'm sure many face this problem… but still, where are my symbols? Where's the double space between the paragraphs? And _where_, on my sanity, are my borders? I like the borders, it's a very nice border, it tells you when you're entering a new scene.

Yeah… and since I'm still new and all, I'm also having trouble with system. Oh, the woes of being a newbie! I still can't get the hang of it. So I ask all you pro writers out there: HELP ME! PLEASE! I need to know what kinds of symbols are accepted and what not. And most importantly, will someone tell how to do the border? It's weird, but I _really_ like borders.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, hey! Sorry if I sound a bit cynical about Valentines Day. Believe me, it's just a personal vendetta. I have nothing against those who celebrate the festival, that's their happiness. I'm just cranky I didn't get chocolates, and I'll just wallow in misery now… oh, and here's another reason for me to wallow in misery for: **I. Don't. Own. Dn angel.**

Anyways... enjoy chapter three!

**XXX**

Satoshi sighed as he entered the dark hallways of his home. It was a long and tiring night. It actually took _three whole hours_ for the news of Dark getting away with the art piece to finally sink in every officers mind. Satoshi wondered how each of his men ever got their job in the first place!

" I swear those men grew even more incompetent by each assignment," Satoshi muttered dully as he strip off his clothing into nothing but his boxers.

He took out a button-up shirt from his closet and threw it on, not bothering to button it up and leaving his bare chest gleaming from the dull lights of his room. He took out his state of the art laptop and turned it on. He decided to do a report on tonight's heist.

After a few hours, he finished with his report and stretched about. Satoshi decided to have a little snack, so he went to his rather bare kitchen to have some tea and oatmeal biscuits.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, he munched on the biscuits and let his mind wander about this evening's heist. He gave a sigh as he thought of The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine and Daisuke. He was rather scared at the thought of the Love Medicine's curse to fall on Daisuke, scared that the moment the fiery red head opens his eyes and set it on him, Daisuke would fall instantly in love with Satoshi.

Although he has to admit that he was also rather disappointed that Daisuke _didn't_ fall for him.

Satoshi stared at the ceiling, feeling rather confused. Why would he feel scared yet disappointed at the same time? It was all rather complicated; he knew that his feelings towards the young Niwa were slightly complex.

He loved the other boy so much, that it almost hurt. He wanted to own the boy, possess him, claim him as his own, that he was his and his only. He wouldn't let anyone touch him or hurt him. He wanted to keep him safe from the cruelties of the world.

But he also wants him to be free. Free to do as he like, free to love and be loved. But most of all, Satoshi wanted him to be happy, even if it would make Satoshi end up with a broken heart. And to do so, he mustn't forces the boy; make him do things against his will, especially when it involves the matter of the heart.

That was why Satoshi felt scared at the prospect of the love potion spilling on Daisuke. If Daisuke was to fall in love with him, it was because of the love potion and not because it comes from the heart. Using the love potion, it was like chaining the heart, trapping it and forcing it to fall for someone completely against their will. It would be like slaving them in the least cruel way. And Satoshi doesn't want to do that to Daisuke.

He wants Daisuke to fall for him because his heart chose to. He wants him to return the feelings he harbored for the red head. He hopes, wishes, prays for the day he could finally let out his feeling towards Daisuke, and he accepts, but Satoshi knew that it was impossible. That was why he felt rather disappointed, he had secretly hoped for that small chance with the wing tamer.

Satoshi sighed again. Thinking about the young Niwa was not good for his health, it might lead him to insanity. But it was tough; the younger boy haunted his mind morning, noon and night (it probably already drove him crazy).

He began to wonder what would happen if the love potion actually _did_ spill on Daisuke. He chuckled as he indulges in some hentai fantasies.

' _Krad would not like this…'_ he thought with a smirk.

_Krad…_

Satoshi gave a snort as he thought of the icy angel within him and his views on the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine. He couldn't believe that Krad _actually_ found the art piece amusing.

He couldn't believe it either when Krad enjoyed the idea of Niwa being touched by the curse. It must really been entertaining in the days the Love Medicine was created, if it can make Krad go all excited. Maybe it caused the Niwas a lot of trouble… he faintly remembered Krad saying so.

He began to wonder about the story behind the Hikari art piece…

Satoshi's mind began to rotate it's gears as a memory kicked in; he distinctly remembers Krad said _" and now, history repeats itself!"_ when they both thought that Daisuke was touched by the curse. He wondered what Krad meant by that.

Feeling the urge to know, Satoshi decided to do the most hazardous thing he has ever done; waking Krad up from his slumber!

" _Krad! Krad! Get up!"_ Satoshi mentally yelled at the sleeping angel, _" up! Now! I need to know something!"_

" _Huh? What? Is there something wrong?"_ Krad asked drowsily, looking around him with a bleary eye.

" _No, everything's fine except that I'm rather curious about The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine. I want to know the story behind the art, what type of trouble did it cause? I remember you said it caused the Niwas problems and that time when we both thought Niwa was going to fall for me, you said that history was going to repeat itself. What did exactly did you mean by that?"_ Satoshi asked curiously.

Krad gave a rather tired yawn then smirked._ " Why, Satoshi-sama," _Krad purred, _" I'm rather flattered that you seek my knowledge and experience at this late hour. Are you sure this isn't the _only_ reason you wake me up? Who knows, maybe you also had some other things in mind…"_

" _No, Krad. There's no other reason except that I want to know the art piece's history,"_ Satoshi replied wearily. _" Well, are telling me or not?"_

" _Hmmph. Fine. I'll tell you the story."_ Krad raked his memory then cleared his throat, _" Hikari Ai was in love with a man… La Dee da Dee da, you know that story… so she created Amortentia. Before she could use it on her beloved, the current Niwa got wind of the artwork and decided to steal it. Bummer for oujo-sama, the Niwa managed to steal it. But she didn't give it up without a fight, oh no! They both struggled for it, much like what you and Dark did earlier on, and the result was the love potion spilled on the Niwa._

_So much to Ai oujo-sama's horror, the Niwa instantly fall in love with her. This created quite an uproar for the both families!"_

" _I can certainly imagine it did,"_ Satoshi mused; he was starting to see why Krad was so amused by it.

Krad gave a smirked. _" Well, ever since that incident, the Niwa would sneak out to see her to declare his undying love, shower her with gifts and presents, he even returned all the Hikari artifacts he stole, including Amortentia. This made his family howling with rage. But it didn't matter, because he was smitten about oujo-sama._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for oujo-sama. She was quite uneasy with the attention the Niwa gave her. She had to learn the art of sneaking just to avoid him. She was having a hard time; sure, the Niwa returned all the artworks, but still her family was not please, not to mention that she still couldn't get the man she loved."_

" _Oh, and why not?"_ Satoshi asked curiously.

" Because the said man was betrothed to another. Ai oujo-sama was devastated at the news. Heartbroken, really. But it was too late for her. She became a nun after that…"

Satoshi's eyes widens in surprise, looking dumfounded. _" Whaaat!" _he spluttered indignantly, _" but why'd she do that? And what happen to the Niwa?"_

" _Because she was all forlorn, she didn't want another. And the Niwa… well, she managed to cure him shortly before she devoted herself to the nunnery." _Krad gave a sigh, a glazed look in his eyes. _" you know, it got me rather curious. Let say one day the Niwa brat was to bound to another by holy matrimony, would you turn into a monk, Satoshi-sama?"_ He asked curiously,_ " I hope you don't, I just can't bear the idea of you shaving your head bald!"_

Satoshi gave a snort. _" what a ridiculous notion. Of course I won't. I'll just wonder around… bringing nothing but my lonely, broken heart…"_ his words trailed off in a sad dreamy trance.

" _Oh, well. That's good then."_ Krad replied absently, _" Well, oyasumi nasai, Satoshi-sama…"_

The golden haired angel instantly falls asleep, but Satoshi didn't notice. He was deep in thought and as he looked out of a window, he stared at the starry night sky somberly.

" What _will_ I do…" he murmured silently, " if Daisuke marries another…?"

XXX 

Vixxie-chan: Is it just me or is this chapter (in my opinion) weird? I was typing this story at three in the morning, so my mind was a bit groggy then. I dunno… tell me what you think!

Anyway… thankies for the reviews, minna! Woo… I feel so appreciated! Yeah, keep 'em comin'!

**Translation:**

_Hentai_ perverted

_Oyasumi nasai_ good night

Happy Valentines minna!


	4. Aroused feelings

Vixxie-chan: Yeaaah…! I'm back! Hoyo, hoyo and HOYO to all! I've recovered from my crappy mood on Valentines Day and I couldn't have done it without the help of the lovely reviews you guys sent me! (**Sheds tears of joy**) Special thanks to Inuome92 and Mr. I. M. Here. But. I. M. Not… (Gosh, that is a mouthful!) For the support you guys sent me! Inuome92: I hope that boy likes your valentine card, I really do! Mr. I. M. Here. But. I. M. Not… (Can I call you Mr.IMHBIMN instead?): Hoe-eee… I'm _sooo_ sorry that your girlfriend dumped you on Valentines, I really am, but if you're happy with that then I just bid you 'Good Luck' and hopes you find an even better girlfriend. You deserve it! ;D

Oh, and to answer to Hwoarang's Wife question(though, I'm sorry I replied this late): No, sorry. No Dark/Hiwatari action here. Daisuke would be pissed if there were! LOL. -;;

And to Vera: yeah, thanks for supporting me and thanks for the info about the Oujo-sama princess thing. But I'm still gonna make Krad call Ai-san 'oujo-sama', let's just say it's his terms of respect for the creator of forced love! Xp

To all the others that was kind enough to review, thanks! You have really made my day! (**more tears of joy!)**(T-T)

Ah, yes! Before I give you the next chapter, I'd like you all to meet my criticizing homophobic friend, Mari-ko! Yeaaah…! (go read the reviews to spot her)

Mari-ko: Hiya!

Vixxie-chan: She hates yaoi, but she has kindly sent me a review, so it's good enough for me!

Anyways, now it's time for the…

**Disclaimer:** you know it, I know it, we _all_ know it. DN Angel does not belong to any of us. It is the creation of the great Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Warnings:** Yes! Warnings are back. Starting from this chapter, characters will be rather OOC. So get ready for major OOC-ness!

Now let us begin…

**XXX**

Satoshi entered his classroom; as usual he was the first to arrive. He sat at his desk at the furthest corner of the room near the windows. He like being early, it always give him time to reflect on recent event.

He looked around the classroom for a while then turns his gaze on the desk across the room. It was Niwa's desk. He _was_ rather early… Satoshi contemplated about for a while before standing up and walked towards the said desk. He ran his fingers along the smooth wooden surface, noting the little doodles that the young Niwa drew,

Satoshi sat down, trying to imagine being in Niwa-kun's shoes and looked around the class. _' So this is his point of view…'_ Satoshi mused silently. He could see the Harada twin's desk in front of him; Takeshi's was next to him along with Masahiro's. He turned his head slightly and to his surprise he could see his own desk perfectly. It was quite easy if the Niwa wanted to sneak a glance, but Satoshi doubted Niwa-kun would really do that.

Satoshi gave a little sigh and look down at Niwa's desk. Inside, it was rather messy, filled with papers and notes. Satoshi felt curiosity welled up within him as he slip his hand in and took out the papers.

" Gomen ne, Daisuke…" Satoshi murmured as he glanced through the papers,

Just like on the desk, the papers were filled with doodles and drawings. There were pictures of clouds, pictures of sceneries, most drawings was on Niwa-kun's pet bunny Wiz and chibi drawings of Dark with small sentences next to it like ' Dark baka!' or ' stop annoying me, Dark!' Satoshi gave a little smile.

He shifted through the papers until he came across a particular sketching of Riku sitting at her desk. Since the Harada onee-san sat in front, Niwa-kun draw the view of her back, with perfect detail. Satoshi saw the careful sketches on the curve of her body, the folds of her clothes, the arc of her neck… Daisuke has really put his heart in this picture, it was easy to see that, and that made Satoshi felt rather hurt.

' _Lucky, Harada…'_ he thought sadly, _' to have Niwa-kun's heart so easily when there's others who craved for it…'_

Satoshi then notice a small writing in the corner. He quickly took in the words, wondering what it meant.

I'm sorry, Riku…

Satoshi stared at it. Sorry? Why would he be sorry? Satoshi really couldn't see what he was sorry about. Satoshi sighed and was about to put the drawings away when he noticed a small paper, folded neatly and safely in the corners of the desk, as though it was trying to hide from the outside world. Satoshi took it out and unfold the paper, wondering what it might be. _' Probably another picture of Harada,' _Satoshi thought bitterly.

Satoshi eyes widens with surprise. It was a drawing of him, sitting at his desk and reading a book. Satoshi stared at it for a while, taking the picture in and glued it to his memory. Though it was a black and white sketch, but somehow Niwa-kun managed to capture the light in this picture. This picture was far more detailed than the Harada picture. Satoshi noted the gracefulness of it and the delicacy.

Niwa-kun had drawn him in a somewhat dreamy state. He had drawn the young commander's face with soft textures, the long slender hands that held up the book with grace and the elegant posture.

Satoshi stared at it for a while; the perplexed feeling still hasn't left him. Was this how Daisuke saw him? Satoshi couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the classroom, and Satoshi quickly stuffed the paper drawings back inside Daisuke's desk. He hurried to his desk and pretended to look absently out the window.

He watched as the classroom slowly began to fill itself and waited. Waited for the thief that stole his heart to finally enter.

xxx

Daisuke walked down the street, a dazed look on his face. It was a normal day like any other; he was a few minutes late as usual. Yet, there was something slightly different about that exact day. The sun was shining, the clouds are drifting, the birds were singing… yet still there was that nagging feeling at the back of his head, telling him that something was off.

Maybe it's because the sun was shining too brightly, clouds were drifting too slow and the birds were singing too loud, but still he couldn't figure out what was bothering him. It was like he was dragged into an alternate universe while he was asleep and woke up in a different reality, where everything was the same yet different.

Whatever it was, it didn't bother Daisuke that much. In fact, there was a sense of unending giddiness arousing from him and he felt happy and content. It was like he had a new goal in life…

Unfortunately, it cannot say the same for Dark. He too felt the same way as what Daisuke felt, but he was not happy about it. Something's not right, something's _definitely_ not right, he kept telling himself. He was worried about his tamer ever since last night after the heist.

Daisuke nearly arrived at the school gate, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, and it was like his feet had a mind of its own and knows its destination. There was a soft lulling sound at the back of his head, whispering unrevealed words that made his mind blissfully blank. It was like a message was trying to reveal itself.

" _Daisuke,"_ Dark said quietly, unable to contain himself any longer, _" what happen last night?"_

Daisuke perked up absently. _" Hmmm? What do you mean, Dark?"_ Daisuke asked serenely.

" _I was talking about last night, after the heist. You… transformed into me. Why…? And you've been acting strange ever since…" _Dark's words trailed off thoughtfully then hesitantly continued, as though the next words bothered him deeply. _" Not to mention… WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WITH THOSE DREAMS LAST NIGHT!"_

Daisuke's face blanched. _" what- what are talking about, Dark? Dreams? What dreams? There were no dreams. Just sweet, peaceful slumber, that's all! Ah ha! Ha! Ha!"_ Daisuke's face turned away, trying to hide the faint blush.

" _Sweet, peaceful slumber my ass!"_ Dark retort with a look that clearly says 'do-you-take-me-for-a-fool-you-idiot?', _" I heard you last night, you were moaning so _fucking_ hard! You woke me from **my** sweet, peaceful slumber!"_

Daisuke went bright pink. _" Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

" Stop laughing, you're gonna enter class. Unless you want people to think you're a raving lunatic…"

Daisuke slide his classroom door open and stepped in, he was instantly greeted by his classmate.

" Ohayo, minna!" Daisuke greeted cheerfully.

" Ohayo, Niwa-kun," The Harada twins greeted in one chorus.

" Ohayo, Harada-san, Riku-san,"

" _You know, Dai, I'm still not going to drop about last night,"_ Dark whispered with a frown, _" I can feel there's something wrong with you, why won't you tell me what it is?"_

" _Dark, relax. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine, I feel great." _ Daisuke replied with a sigh.

" _Can't put my finger on it, but somehow I get the feeling creepy boy has something to do with this,"_ Dark muttered darkly, ignoring what Daisuke has said, then snapped at his tamer, _" yo, Dai, did Hiwatari did anything to you last night?"_

" _No he didn't, why d'you have to bring him up? And stop calling him creepy boy,"_

" _Because no matter what happens, _he_ will always be in the picture. And no, I won't stop call him creepy boy coz he _is _creepy!"_ Dark cried smugly, _" and another thing, you were dreaming about him last night. That _definitely_ means he has something to do with this…" _

" _Daaark… I did NOT dream about him! Leave me alone!" _Daisuke yelled mentally, going red in face, _" and no matter what you say, there's nothing wrong with me and Hiwatari-kun has nothing to do with it!"_

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Niwa-kun…" a soft cool voice greeted from behind.

Daisuke froze and Dark bit his lip. _' Crap!'_ Dark thought worriedly, _' I have a really bad feeling about this…'_

Daisuke slowly turned to look at a pair of clear ice-blue eyes, which was looking down at him with a cool gaze.

" O- ohayo… Hiwa… tari… -kun…" Daisuke whispered hushedly, a small tinge on his cheek.

Daisuke stared at the tall handsome boy in front of him when suddenly a wave of change happens within him. It was as though the sight of the young genius sparked a fire that was hidden within his soul.

The soft lulling sound in his mind raised its volume into a siren that wailed loudly, and Daisuke was suddenly clouded with a foreign emotion. The unknown emotion that merge within him last night grew alarmingly and took over his senses, making Daisuke feeling suddenly dizzy, blissful and blank. The blankness was clearly shown when his sparkly red eyes turned cloudy and his face slowly showed a dazed look.

Dark watched horrified as a cloud of pearly mist suddenly surrounded him and swirled characteristically in the empty space that he reside, whatever was happening to Daisuke was trying to take an effect on him too. Dark tried not to inhale, the mist had a rather sweet scent, and he knew if he caught a whiff of the scent he will go down.

Dark tried to fought off the mist, his eyes starting to cloud with tears. He doesn't know why, but he felt that the mist brought in the feelings of longing and obsession. Flashes of images followed in, and he was not surprise to see that they were the same images as last night.

" _Daisuke! Daisuke!"_ Dark yelled as he concentrated on his tamer while trying to ward off the strange mist. _" what's going on? What's happening here? Daisu-"_

Dark froze when he caught sight of his tamer, the blank look on his face was quite alarming_" Daisuke? Daisuke! What_'_s the matter? What's wrong with you? Daisuke, answer me!"_ Dark yelled frantically.

Dark coughed when the mist tried to invade his nostril. Such a sweet scent… like the smell of the ocean… the woodsy smell of nature… and the coldness of the falling snow… he suddenly felt rather blissful and content, a dreamy look rise on his face. Dark shook his head, trying to regain himself. He nearly lost it there…

Satoshi looks confused. Why is Daisuke standing and staring at him like that? His eyes are clouded with unnamed emotion, the dreamy look on his face, and his fair cheeks were starting to put on a soft blush, as soft as a rose petal. Satoshi blinks confusedly. What's up with Daisuke?

Daisuke continued to stare at Satoshi; incoherent thought started filling his numb mind. The foreign emotion was still rising inside him and he started to feel that his heart was blooming and beating rapidly. He was looking at Satoshi in a new way, as though it was the first time he ever met with the cool teen.

' _So beautiful…'_ Daisuke mused dreamily,_ ' I can't believe how I didn't noticed this before but… Hiwatari-kun is the most beautiful person I've ever met. Like a wintry angel descending to earth, glowing his ethereal light…'_

Dark gaped when he heard what Daisuke had thought; the pearly mist was now forgotten. _" Daisuke! What the HELL are you talking about!"_ he yelled in disbelief.

" _Hush, D_ar_k…" _Daisuke whispered absently, still can't tear his eyes off the icy boy, _" I want to enjoy the vision of perfection in front of me. Let me be…"_

Dark stared incredulously at the young boy. _" WHAT. THE. HELL!"_

Satoshi was starting to get _really_ uneasy by the younger boy's stare. He was staring for ten minutes and hasn't even blink, it was getting on his nerves! They were also being rather silent…

" Anou… Niwa-kun? Daijobou ka? Is there… anything bothering you, Niwa?" Satoshi asked tentatively, breaking the red head from his spell.

Daisuke blinked at the sound of Satoshi's voice. Slowly, a smile formed on his face, so soft and so sweet that it made Satoshi blushed slightly.

" Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke breathed softly, his cloudy eyes slowly turned into a misty sparkle and somehow there was a glow on his face, " I'm so happy to see you today!"

" You are!" Satoshi cried incredulously. Daisuke nodded blithely, and step closer to him, clasping his hands together.

" Yes, I am, actually," he replied, still smiling sweetly, " I'm _very _happy indeed…"

Satoshi looks nervously at him, feeling the heat rise as the younger boy drew closer. There was a rather odd look on Daisuke's face that unnerves him. " Umm… Niwa-kun…?" Satoshi felt a sweat bead rolled down his pale face as Daisuke inches closer. " Are you…" closer still. " … _Sure_ you're feeling alright?" a few inches closer. Satoshi flinched slightly at the closeness of the two; they were so close, their noses nearly touched.

Satoshi stared into wide vermillion rubies that stared mistily back at him, a soft dreamy smile lingering on that sweet face. " Hai…" Daisuke breathed softly, his breath could be felt by the older teen, " … I'm fine. But I know what would make me feel even better…"

Satoshi gulped when those misty eyes were suddenly blazing and that dreamy smile tugged even wider. He gasped when Daisuke's face drew closer, his lips hovering millimeters away from his… so close, they could even kiss…

" N-Niwa…?"

" Hiwatari…"

' _is he… is he going to kiss me?'_ Satoshi's mind screamed, _' in front of the ENTIRE CLASS! N-no, it can't be…'_

Satoshi froze when warm hands touched his cheek.

" Hiwatari-kun… are _you_ alright?"

Satoshi gave another gulp then nodded slightly. " H-hai!"

Daisuke smiled widely. " Good!"

Ice blue eyes widens with surprise when soft cherry lips dove in closer to seal their lips together--

" OKAY, CLASS!" their first period teacher burst in with hyper energy, causing everyone to jump and Daisuke quickly pulled away before he could do anything, " Get back to your places. We have an interesting course of history lessons coming right up!"

Everyone groaned and went to their places. There was a disappointed look on Daisuke's face as he stared longingly at Satoshi. He caught the older teen's eye and he flashed a promising smile before resuming to his seat.

Satoshi stood where he was for a moment, still rooted to his spot.

" Hiwatari, is there anything wrong?" the sensei asked.

" Iie, sensei…"

" Good, I suggest you return to your place!"

" Hai…"

He went back to his desk and slowly sat down. It wasn't when he relaxed on his chair did he realized that his breath was ragged and uneven and his heart was beating abnormally fast. His mind kept replaying the earlier encounter.

Satoshi glanced to his side and his eyes swept across the room. He caught sight of the red haired boy, who was keeping a fixed eye directly at him. Satoshi quickly turned away, avoiding that blazing gaze.

He traced a delicate finger on his lips, still feeling the shadow of those cherry lips that _nearly_ kissed him. Satoshi felt the heat rising to his cheeks and quickly he placed a hand to his chest, trying to calm down his raging heart.

" I wonder what's wrong with Niwa-kun…" he whispered softly.

**XXX**

Vixxie-chan: Poor Satoshi! He'll be having major internal conflict after this. I am currently on chapter 5 and is nearly finished, so be on the alert. I may be updating the next chapter in a few days (depends on how much reviews I get though! Xp) many interesting things will be happening in the next chapter (**hint, hint**) and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss what happens next.

Anyways, though I enjoy writing this fic, I am starting to walk on the path to writer's block lane. I have a main plot for the story but I need the little things to happen to get there. So, people, if you love me, or at least love this story, please send me ideas or suggestions to get this story moving. It would be ultimately appreciated if you do!

**Translation:**

_Gomen ne_ I'm sorry

_Baka_ stupid

_Ohayo gozaimasu_ good morning

_Minna_ everyone

_Anou…_ umm…

_Daijobou ka?_ are you all right?

_Hai _ yes

_Iie_ no

_Sensei_ teacher

Vixxie-chan: Send me your reviews, minna! ;D


	5. Amorous encounter

Vixxie-chan: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha! YO, I'M BACK! I **TOLD** YOU I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS! And yeah, I read all your reviews. You guys are all hilarious, I just love you guys! ; P

(**Grins**) this _has_ to be a record for me, twelve reviews in ONE day and now it's a total of 41 reviews (I think)! Plus… did I get flamed? Yeah, I think I did… WOW! That was seriously cool! (Not being sarcastic!) My first flame… Wow…

Here are my replies for some of you:

AncientSilverYouko: thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I'll try to avoid them in the near future. And if you find any for _this_ chapter, tell me. I asked a friend of mine (not Mari-ko) to edit my work and check for any mistakes, but she's currently unavailable… oh, and thanks also for your tip! It sue will help a lot! ; D

Sanouske S. Sagara: (**blinks**) … wow… what a GREAT idea! Why didn't _I_ think of that?.! (**Grins sheepishly**) you know, I think I'll be using your idea in the near future… and to answer to your question: Umm… not sure if the Haradas _will_ find out, but they sure will _notice_ the change in Daisuke… heck, EVERYONE will! Especially his parents (and that will bring some problems…)!

MySoulIsAPoem: Sexy scenes? (**Grins evilly**)… I'm _waaay_ ahead of you! Don't believe me? Enjoy this chapter… (**Wanders off with a wicked smirk**)

Iluv2critic: did you… just flame me?.!… That is so COOL! (**Starts grinning stupidly**) you're my first flamer… YAAAAY!.!.! XD

Benji's lover iz a cowfree: interesting name. And thank you for supporting my fic!

Mr. IMHBIMN…: YAAAAY…!

Anendee: Yes, poor Dark. Glad you like my fic!

Xxyaoi-loverxX: Ummm… lemons? I'm not sure about it… maybe some lime or other citrus fruit, how about it?

Kakashisninjadogs: Heh! Thanks, nice to know you enjoy my fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ; P

Inuome92: ITAI! (**Rubs head**) Why did you hit me? TT (**sniffs**) I did update this chapter early… but I guess, you might wanna hit me again after you finish reading this chapter…

MoonlightPrincess: oO OH. MY. GOD. Really?.! That happened to you?.!… Wow…

passing HeNTai: Oh, you want smut, eh? (**Smirks**) Enjoy this chapter…

Oh, if there are those whom I've forgot to mention, thanks for your reviews. You kept me entertained for the past few days.

I received some reviews that want some lemon/smut/sexy scenes in this fic. Well, here's the deal. I don't think I'll be doing lemon… totally uncomfortable in writing it (I just enjoy reading it though…) but there probably will be lime/smut and some pretty suggestive things.

**Disclaimer:** nope! Don't own DN Angel!

**Warnings: **(**looks around innocently**) nope, no warnings here… honest! Just get ready for some touchy-feely and incessant groping…

XXX 

Satoshi tried very hard to concentrate on the sensei's teachings, he really did! But it was so damn _hard_, when a certain little red head keeps staring at you all-day, unashamed and unabashed by his actions.

Satoshi felt the prickling sensation on the back of his neck and he cast a sideway glance. Sure enough, the object of his admiration and fantasies was gazing at him with a blazing look of… passion?.!

Satoshi shivered and quickly looked away, feeling that it was highly impossible but how could he explain that intent look he received? Why _was_ the young Niwa staring at him anyway? He hadn't done anything that might have triggered the said boy's interest, had he?

For what seems the 100th time that day, he wondered what was wrong with Daisuke. He was feeling very uncomfortable with the attention, he was not used to. Usually, it was _he_ who did all the intent staring…

A dry chuckle escaped his throat. Was this what Daisuke felt when _he_ kept watch on him? _' I swear, I'll try and stop staring at him if he stops staring at me back!'_ Satoshi mentally vowed, but admittedly he knew it was futile.

Meanwhile, Daisuke gave a sigh, enjoying his little view of the young commander. He rested his cheek on his hand for support and felt content with just sitting there… staring…

" _Daiiisuuuke!"_ Dark yelled at the back of his mind, _" Quit. Staring. At. Creepy boy. You're freakin' me out!"_

Dark's reply came in a form of an incoherent grunt. _" He… s'not… creepy boy… shuddup…"_

Dark nearly pulled his hair in frustration. _" Auuugh… Daisuke, snap out of it! What the fucking hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so frickin weird? And why, for cripes sake, aren't you listening to me?.?.?"_

" _Quit whining… you're distracting my focus on Hiwatari-kun…"_

This time Dark really did pull his hair out of frustration. _" AUUUGGGHHH…!.!.!"_

Daisuke winced at the mind-numbing scream but he tried to take no notice. He gave a dreamy sigh when he saw Satoshi pushed a strand of light blue hair away from his forehead.

" … Hiwatari-kun…"

XXX 

The school bell rang throughout the entire school, signaling the time for recess. Many scrambling and shuffling to get out of the desk and into the school cafeteria was heard. It was all a rush; if they don't hurry, all the good food and seats might be taken.

Though it was not a hectic event for some of them, since they were the ones who preferred to bring their own lunch. Daisuke was one of them, and he knew Satoshi was one too. Though a piece of croissant and a juice box could hardly be called a lunch…

" Niwaaa…!" one of the Haradas called him, though Daisuke didn't notice which one, " Let's have lunch together, ne?"

" Gomen, Harada-san, but no thanks," Daisuke replied automatically without a glance, he was too busy eyeing Satoshi.

Satoshi was about to get up and leave the classroom, if it wasn't because of a pair of glinting ruby red eyes staring right at his face in front of him. Satoshi blinked. " Niwa?"

Daisuke gave a wide smile. " Hiwatari-kun, let's have lunch together, ne? We'll go to our usual place."

Satoshi felt a surge of uneasiness within him. He didn't know why; he had lunch with Daisuke before and he enjoyed- scratch that, he LOVED the young boy's company, so why is he feeling rather awkward? Probably because of what happen earlier and because of the odd smiling look on Daisuke's face…

Satoshi decide to dismiss the feeling he had, a chance to be alone with the sensual red head is _not_ to be wasted. And while he's at it, he'll try to find the reason behind Daisuke's strange behavior.

" Of course, Niwa. We'll have lunch together. Lets go!"

Daisuke's odd smile grew wider.

XXX 

Satoshi felt it was rather hard to chew on his piece of bread. He'd decided to try a different lunch instead of his usually croissant, so he got himself a meat bun. But today was not the day to enjoy it. He felt that it was even more troublesome to swallow, when there was someone breathing down your neck and staring, unblinking, right at you or to be even more precise, staring at your chewing lip.

With much trouble, Satoshi swallowed his chewed bread that taste like chalk in his throat, and took a glance at the little Niwa next to him.

Daisuke was staring, just like he did in class, and he probably wouldn't realized it if Satoshi didn't point it out.

" Umm… Niwa. Daijobou ka?" Satoshi asked hesitantly.

Daisuke blinked and tilted his head in a cute manner in return. " Why do you ask? Of _course_ I feel fine!"

" Well, then. May I ask why you're not touching your lunch?"

" Because I'd rather touch you!" Daisuke replied sweetly.

Satoshi nearly choked on his bread and spluttered, looking at Daisuke with embarrassed disbelief. " Ex- excuse me? _What _did you say?.!"

" Nothing!" Daisuke took his chopstick and picked a tempura calamari ring, " care to share my lunch, Hiwatari?"

Satoshi glanced at the little piece of squid that Daisuke was waving in front of him. " Iie, arigato."

A cute puppy dog pout was sent his way. " Awww… c'mon, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke insisted with a whine, " just a little bit, it won't _hurt_ you. Besides, I've plenty of food to share…"

Indeed, Daisuke _did_ have plenty of food tucked nicely in his over-sized bento, courtesy of Niwa Emiko. The amount was twice the usual on the day before a heist, but nevertheless the contents were enough to make a big greedy fat kid to drool a swimming pool.

Satoshi glance at the large bento then at the adorable puppy look of Niwa Daisuke. His eyes were wide and pleading, making anyone who comes across it to melt into oblivion. Satoshi sighed, no one gets to him and get the best out of him like Niwa Daisuke does. " Oh, alright. I'll share your lunch…"

Daisuke gave a cheer and Satoshi instantly got the image of a hyper child who got free ice cream. _' How cute…'_ he thought with a small smile.

Satoshi reached out his hand to take a piece of Californian sushi roll when his hand was slapped away.

" Ah, ah, ah, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi raised his eyebrows with slight annoyance. " I thought you want to share?"

Daisuke smiled mischievously and hold his chopstick up near Satoshi's mouth. " Say 'ahhh', Hiwatari."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows, Daisuke wants to _feed_ him? " That's not necessary, Niwa-kun. I can feed myself."

Daisuke flashed another puppy dog pout. " Mou… what's the harm, Hiwatari? It's not like I'll **bite** you or anything. Come on, open wide!"

" I prefer to eat myself, thank you. I'm not a child!" Satoshi replied albeit more stubbornly.

Daisuke grinned childishly. " Don't worry about that, lil' baby. I'll try not to make a mess. Come on; say 'ahhh'… the choo-choo train wants to enter the tunnel. Choo-choo…"

Satoshi rolled his eyes at the kiddy antics. " I take it you won't take 'no' for an answer?" Daisuke just grinned lop-sidedly. " Guess I have no choice then…"

Satoshi opened his mouth and allowed the pieces of food to enter his mouth, savoring the spicy taste. Daisuke beamed goofily as he watched the young commander chewed appreciatively. Daisuke watched, entranced, as the icy boy moved his pale lips in a slow and sensuous manner, making Daisuke licked his own lips subconsciously.

Satoshi felt a prickling sensation and as he glanced at his companion he noticed that once again Daisuke was staring at him, but this time with an almost hungry look.

" Niwa… aren't you eating? You look… ravenous," Satoshi offered quietly, worry suddenly filled his consciousness.

" Hai… I am…" Daisuke agreed softly as he look away and picked on his food.

Satoshi stared at him for a while, wondering why the sudden mood change. Daisuke just continued to pick through his bento, occasionally nibbling on a tenpayaki chicken or some crab meat. Satoshi decided to let him be, and popped a dumpling into his mouth.

Unbeknownst to Satoshi, Daisuke was watching him through the corners of his eye, watching and waiting for the time to catch the commander unaware. He smiled slyly when he saw Satoshi closed his eyes to rest.

Slowly, Daisuke crawled up to the resting commander, his small nimble hands working its way up to the other boy's thighs.

Satoshi cracked his eyelids open when he felt his lower body being weighed down. He was shocked to see Daisuke on all fours, inching closer and pressing their bodies together.

' _What the…'_ " N-Niwa? What are you…"

Satoshi gasped when Daisuke smiled and place his hands near his crotch, applying pressure there, and raised his head up so their faces were inches away. Satoshi sucked in some air and hold his breath, wondering what is it that Daisuke wanted from him.

Daisuke stared hard into Satoshi's ice blue eyes, except they weren't icy. He saw the different emotions swirling in those pools, the confusion, panic and… what was that other one? Daisuke couldn't say, but he longed to find out.

" Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke whispered huskily, his eyes were blazing.

" H-hai…"

" You know, I can't believe I never noticed this before… but you have such a pretty eyes…" Daisuke nuzzled his nose affectionately.

" Niwa… what is it that you want?" Satoshi murmured, trying to ignore the feeling near his private area, but failing badly. Damn, his body felt hot because of the close contact.

Daisuke smirked at the question directed at him. His hands _innocently_ brushed across Satoshi's groin, making Satoshi flushed violently.

" Why, Satoshi…" Daisuke whispered near his ears, his lips barely touching Satoshi's cold pale cheek. " I thought it'd be obvious by now…" he nipped the commander's earlobe, making him gasp. " I. Want. You!"

Daisuke straddled his hip so that their groins touched, creation friction between their pants. Satoshi couldn't help but groan at the contact. He felt Daisuke's breathing on his neck, nuzzling and the soft lip touching his skin.

" Ni… Wa…" Satoshi groaned, despite the pleasurable contact_. ' What is wrong with him today?' _Satoshi wondered, _' why is he acting so… out of character?'_

Daisuke blinked innocently at him. " What?"

" Why are you…" Satoshi's words trailed off when he saw Daisuke's nimble hands had somehow unbuttoned his school shirt without him noticing. He gulped when he felt the same hands trailed its way up from his abdomen to his chest, rubbing in soothing circles and creating heat in its midst.

Daisuke's hand came across a pert nipple and he playfully pinched it, making the other boy shudder and bit his lip. " Ahh… Niwa-kun…"

Satoshi felt a small moan escaping his lips when Daisuke massaged his chest. The soft warm hands caressing his bare torso, it was affecting him deeply and making him hard. He couldn't protest when Daisuke fondle his peaking nipple or when he caressed his stomach, running his hands in gentle circles. He couldn't stop it when Daisuke's lips planted butterfly kisses across his neck, sometimes lingering his lips to nip a certain area of skin to have the young commander moan and shudder.

This was what he wanted, for a very long time. This was his fantasy. To have Daisuke touching him. Satoshi wondered if this is all one of his wet dreams, but when he hands touching his hard-on, making him groan uncontrollably, he knew that this was all too real to be a dream. None of his dreams had ever felt _this_ good!

Somewhere at the back of his mind, his logic and common sense told him that something was wrong, something was _obviously_ not right, and telling him to stop. Daisuke wouldn't act like this, he wasn't this forward. But unfortunately, the young genius mind was turned into mush, thanks to Daisuke seductive caresses.

Satoshi arched at his touches, closing his eyes and let his head hang upwards, taking in the pleasurable contact. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing ragged. His face was lightly flushed while his body was heating up as his heart was beating rapidly. Small moans escaped his lips, encouraging Daisuke even more.

Daisuke was enjoying his little ministration over the usually icy teen's body. He has no idea what cause him to be so forward, but he glad that it did. He enjoyed seeing Satoshi in a state like this; pale face flushed with undeniable pleasure, lips slightly parted and that sexy lil' moan was turning him on! Plus, the young Hikari heir wasn't stopping him, so he can do whatever he wants. Daisuke wondered if he could bring this to the next level… Daisuke blinked. How did _that_ cross his mind? It sounded like something Dark would say… maybe Dark must have a great effect on him; he was staring to turn into him already!

Daisuke grinned when he heard Satoshi moan his name, soft and slightly husky. He pulled up his undershirt and lowers his head, tongue licking Satoshi's muscular abdomen. Satoshi moaned even louder.

A warm wet tongue trailed down the lines of his lower torso, and Satoshi felt his mind whirling into oblivion. He was enjoying himself, but a small part of his mind was starting to oppose, telling him to stop. Stop, stop, it said, stop before something happen and you might regret it. That small conscience in him was starting to grow, and Satoshi was panicked to find the inner battle in him to either stop Daisuke from going even further or just let go and enjoy it.

The internal conflict grew and Satoshi suddenly felt uncomfortable with Daisuke's touches. He loves it, no denials there, but was this what he really wants? Daisuke wasn't acting himself, shouldn't he stop him? Shouldn't he find out the cause of Daisuke's strange behaviour? It can't be because Daisuke _loves_ him, Satoshi knows it for a fact that the said boy's initial love interest is the Harada onee-san and that he sees Satoshi as nothing but a friend. What could have made the young Niwa to be suddenly interested in him?

Amortentia is the most powerful love potion of all. Just a single drop is suffice to make a person to fall in love with the first person he sees…

Satoshi's eyes widens at the piece of information that had suddenly flashed in his mind. _'Amortentia! Of course!'_ he thought with utter dread, _' there is no other explanation than that damn artwork and its curse!'_

Satoshi groaned, this is such a bother. The potion _really_ did spill on Daisuke after all. No wonder Daisuke was being so… not himself. He's being affected by the curse!

Even though he was admittedly reluctant to do this, but Satoshi knew he HAD to stop Daisuke. His mind suddenly snap to normal when he heard the sound of his zipper flew open.

" DAISUKE! NO! STOP!"

Daisuke's eyes widen in surprise and his mind whirled into confusion, when he was suddenly pushed away roughly by the other teen. _' Aww… and it was suddenly getting interesting…'_ he thought disappointedly.

Daisuke stared at the other teen with bewilderment. Satoshi stared equally back at him, panting and face flush red, as he quickly zipped his pants.

' _Maybe I went too far,'_ Daisuke mused mildly, _' should have gone slow…'_

" _Daisuke!"_ Dark yelled, a bright blush on his cheeks.

" _Gah! Dark, I thought you were asleep!"_ Daisuke mentally scowled,_ " don't you DARE say a thing. Just make like a tree and leave!"_

" _Like hell! I'm not going to leave alone with HIM! You might end up in- hey! What're you doin'? Don't you- don't you dare- arghhhh… Daisuk-"_ suddenly darkness engulfed Dark as Daisuke forced him to fade away to the back of his mind.

" _Phew!"_ Daisuke grinned sneakily,_ " man, he was annoying!"_

He blinked when he noticed Satoshi opening his mouth, trying to say something but failed. Daisuke smiled softly at the awkward look on the commander's face.

" Hiwatari-kun…?" he murmured tilting his head in a cute manner. " What's the matter?"

" N-Niwa… y-you… you're not…" the words kept stumbling in his mouth as Satoshi tried to explain what's wrong with Daisuke. But it was hard to speak when he was looking at him like that.

" Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke whispered huskily, keeping a steady gaze as he crawled seductively towards the other boy. Satoshi panicked when the other boy drew closer. " Don't you like it…? I tried to make it pleasurable for you… or would you like me to try something else instead?"

Satoshi blushed at the suggestion. " N-no… Niwa-kun! That's not necessary… it's just… you _have_ to listen to me… you… you're not…"

Satoshi's words trailed off when Daisuke advanced even nearer till their face was inches apart. He could feel the other boy's hands propped on his thighs for support and his moist breath touched his pale skin.

" N-Niwa…"

Daisuke move his face nearer till their lips was about to touch when-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…!.!.!

The school bell rang shrilly, signaling that recess was over and students must return to their classes PRONTO!

Satoshi quickly scrambled away from Daisuke and stood up, his body stiff and rigid as he made a mad dash towards the roof's exit. He stopped near the doorframe before turning around to glance awkwardly at the smaller boy that was left on the floor.

" Anou… Niwa-kun. We should be going to class now!"

With that he hurried down the stairs without a second glance at the other boy. He was halfway down the hallways when he stopped and leaned near a wall, clutching his chest to calm down his raging heartbeat and panting heavily.

" Dammit, Niwa!" he hissed though clenched teeth, " damn stupid ancestor! Damn stupid artwork and _damn_ stupid curse! What am I suppose to do now?.!"

XXX 

Vixxie-chan: (**drawls lazily**) so… enjoy the fic? I know _I _did! XP this is my first time writing this kind of stuff so… yeah… (**Blushes slightly**) anyways, I've got some pretty bad news for everyone: I'll be stopping writing my fic.

…

…

…

… Oh, no! I won't be stopping forever… just for a month. See, the march test is coming up and I need to concentrate in getting good results. Usually I don't _care_ about my results, I'm quite content with getting mediocre grades but there's no pleasing my dad. He had threaten to take away my laptop AND cutting off the internet if I don't get many A's. Sheesh… knowing my dad, he's serious!

So, wish me luck or else I'll be stopping FOR GOOD! (**SIGHS**) so… see you guys in April (hopefully)


	6. Beginning of Chaotic days

Vixxie-chan: Hoo-yoo, people! I'm baaaack!.!.! and with a rather long chapter I must say… my gift for all my wonderful readers! I love you guys so so sooo much! Thanks for all your support, hontou ni arigato! (**bows down**)

Anyway, I want to introduce a friend of mine who only wants to be known as " Quiny" (no idea why she chose such a weird name…), she'll be editing my story and checking for errors and mistakes. And the interesting part is, not only she's my editor, but she's also my advisor in the art of stalking. Yes, people, you read it right- STALKING! She's the greatest stalker in our whole school, though she prefers to term it as " investigation" (yeah, right!); she specializes in digging out information from others. She's no gossip-girl though (don't get the wrong idea!); she's more of the " private eye" type. Anyway, please give a big cheer for Quiny! Yay!

Before I continue, I want to clear some things up a bit:

1. Ok, I know my grammars have problems and there's probably some error in my writing. So that's why I have Quiny-chan to correct them. Tell me if she's doing a good job! ;)

2. Some of you comment on how the characters are being rather OOC. Well, this story is _made_ for them to be OOC. It was done deliberately. Especially on Krad's part; you know that he and Dark were once one and though they are completely different yet are exactly the same? Well, I want to explore that, make you think that they aren't that different after all!

3. I want to make this last one _very_ clear… Daisuke and Satoshi did NOT kiss! Sorry about that, Vera my dear, I know you were _sooo _hoping that they would, but what really happen was the bell rang startling them, and Satoshi ran away before Daisuke get to finish his little mission. Yep, that about clears things up! It'll be a _veeery looong_ time before they _do_ kiss. I'm sorry, Vera-chan and to all those other hopefuls out there, but the truth is… I'm a very evil tormentor!.!.! I enjoy leading you guys on and making you all wait in anticipation! BWA HAH HA! XP

Okies, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **do I _still_ have to do this? I don't own D N Angel! There! Happy now?.!

**XxX**

Satoshi stared dejectedly at the blackboard, trying very hard to ignore Daisuke's constant stares. Ever since recess, he has been avoiding the redhead but it was very hard since the said boy was very persistent. And to make matters worse, Krad was not helping at all. In fact, Krad was behaving rather differently than usual; he was actually TEASING Satoshi!

- **Flash back **-

Satoshi leaned back against the wall, his hand on his chest to calm down his raging heartbeat. Memories of the earlier incident kept replaying in his mind.

' _No, no, no, NO!'_ his mind screamed, _' this was not suppose to happen! He's not supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with me! Why? Why did this happen? How could I let this happen? What am I suppose to do? How can I stop the curse?'_

" Niwa-kun…" he murmured, biting his lips, " … Daisuke…"

Satoshi clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down so he could think well. That was, until he heard the laughter that rang inside his head.

" _Ahah ha hah ha haa… th-that was… that was _seriously_ funny! I can't believe you actually let him have you! And the look on your face… hah ha ha ha! You should really see the look on your face! It's indescribable! Ahh hah ha ha!"_

Satoshi's face blushed as he growled angrily at the laughing demon. _" You thought that was _funny_?.! How could you?.! How dare you laugh at me! I was in a serious situation and all you could do is laugh?.! Why the hell didn't you do anything back there?.!"_

" _Oh, come on, Satoshi-sama!"_ snickered Krad, _" like you would really let me… besides why should I miss all the fun? It's not like I have anything better to do, what with me being cooped up within a vessel who wouldn't let me out, so I might as well enjoy the show. Besides… you _really_ enjoyed that, didn't you?" _Krad smirked evilly with a glint in his golden eyes.

Satoshi scowled disapprovingly at his curse. _" Ugh… since when have you been so vulgar? You sound just like Dark!"_

Somehow, those words created quite an effect on Krad. The coarse laidback manner vanished and instantly replaced with the familiar dangerously cold and feral look. _" Don't you _dare _associate me with that low-life _thief!_"_ he snarled with icy fury. _" I am _nothing_ like _him!_"_

With that, he faded into the oblivion in the depth of Satoshi's mind to where he reside.

Satoshi blinked at the demon's astonishing mood swing. First it was Daisuke, now Krad. Who's next, he wondered, Dark? Really, things have become totally weird since the last heist. What _else_ could possibly happen?

Satoshi shook his head and gave a disgruntled sigh as he grudgingly took his first step towards the classroom. He has come to the terms that he really just doesn't want to know.

- **End flash back **-

" Okay, class," the teacher chirped happily clapping her hands together, " I want the full report to be finish by next Monday. Those who fail to complete it will get a nice fat 'F' for their grades. Tootle-pip!"

The class gave a groan as the teacher happily skipped out of the classroom. Satoshi blinked and looked around him. Class has… finished?.!

' _Oh, great!'_ he mentally groaned, _' now, I have to deal with a lovesick Niwa!'_ the sooner he said that, he quickly glanced at the red head boy to see what he was up to.

The said boy was still staring at him, and he looked like he wanted to race across the classroom to get to him. Satoshi quickly scrambled out of his desk to get to his next class. Luckily or unluckily (depends on your point of view) his next class was different from what Daisuke had so they won't be seeing each other for a while.

Daisuke watched with disappointment as Satoshi hurried out of the classroom. A small pout formed on his cute baby face.

' _Mou… why did I ever took Home Economics? Now I couldn't be with Hiwatari-kun!' _he thought sulkily, _' though… why do I get the feeling that he's avoiding me?'_

" _That's because he _is_, you dolt!" _Dark snapped irritably, crossing his arms. He too was in a sulky mood. _" And I wouldn't blame him, too. Not after the incident when you nearly RAPE him!"_

" _I did not rape him!"_ Daisuke protest furiously, a dark flush formed on his face. _" What kind of person do you think I am?.! And what put _you_ in a bad mood?"_

" _If you don't know, then there's no point in telling you!" _Dark replied darkly, a horriblescowl on his face.

Daisuke watched in surprise as Dark silently disappeared into the darkness of Daisuke's mind.

' _What's wrong with him…?'_ Daisuke wondered. A hint of worry grew in his mind but he easily shrugged it off as he began to think of Satoshi. However the thought didn't last because of an outside disturbance.

" Niwa, yoo-hoo… Niwa-kun!" a hand waved in front of him, trying to get his attention.

" Earth to Daisuke… come on, snap out of it, Dai!"

Daisuke blinked and a barely noticeable frown formed on his face. Who _dares_ to interrupt his thought on Hiwatari-kun?.!

He noticed the Harada twins were staring at him with different expressions. Riku was frowning while Risa was slightly giggling.

" Nice to see you back on earth, Daisuke," Riku said while crossing her arms disapprovingly. She had a thing against Daisuke's constant musings. She always had the paranoid feeling that Daisuke was keeping something from her and she has a fierce belief that there should be no secrets between them.

" You zone out just now. What were you thinking, Niwa-kun?" Risa asked with a curiously sweet smile. There was an inquisitive glint in her eye.

Daisuke blushed slightly out of habit. And yet, somehow he felt rather annoyed with the twins. Yes, he and Risa are still friends even though Risa rejected him and yes, he and Riku are still dating but he still couldn't tolerate Risa's nosiness and Riku's domineering ways. " Ahh, iie. It's nothing!" he replied quietly.

The twins raised their eyebrows together and looked at each other, as though a silent message was passed between them and they both agreed that they didn't believe him. Daisuke felt a sudden furiousness rose inside of him. He _always_ hated it when the twins do that. But being the nice guy he is, he let it pass with a patient look on his face.

" Umm… Harada-san? What is it that you want?" he asked affably.

The twins looked up in surprise as though they both forgot their original intentions.

" Oh, oh yeah, that." Risa grinned sheepishly, " Nee… Niwa-kun, aren't you going to the cooking class? We _do_ have Home Economics next!"

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, equally sheepish. " Oh, you're right. We should get going, ne?"

With that, the three walked out of the classroom to their next lesson.

**XxX**

Daisuke absentmindedly stirred his batter, unaware of his surroundings. He had been mixing his cupcake mix for a while and those who shared the same cooking table with him were beginning to wonder when would he stop.

" Uhh… Daisuke?" Takeshi queried, looking at his batter, " I think you should stop now… your batter is bubbling…"

Daisuke blinked as he was snapped out of his reverie. " Wha… oh!" a small blush formed on his cheeks and he just stared at his mixing bowl, avoiding eye contact with those around him.

Everyone stared at him wondering what was wrong.

" Yo, Dai! What's wrong with you, dude?" Takeshi asked with a slight chuckle, " your stupidity level just went up 50 !"

" Yes, Daisuke, what's the matter with you?" Riku asked testily, frowning, " you haven't been paying attention all day."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving out a nervous laugh. " Ah… iie. There's nothing wrong with me. I just zone out for a bit, nothing unusual. Happens to me all the time!"

" That's true!" Takeshi muttered with a chuckle, going back to filling his paper cups with his cup cake mixture. " I'm convinced!" he flashed a grin at Riku while he bonked Daisuke's head with a spatula.

Riku on the other hand wasn't convinced. She kept on staring at Daisuke, hoping she could force the truth out of him. " Daisuke, if there's something wrong, you should tell us. We're your friends; there should be no secrets between us. Obviously, there's something going on in your head, don't try to hide it, just spill it out already!"

Daisuke scowled at her from the inside while on the outside his face showed nothing but upset. " Riku-chan, honestly. I'm fine, there's nothing going on in my head!"

" _Yeah, nothing but Hiwatari!" _Dark scoffed, rolling his eyes in distaste.

" _Oh, you're talking to me now?"_ Daisuke asked mildly.

" _Well, _someone _must keep you in check!"_ Dark retorted impassively, _" if I don't interfere or something, you might do something stupid, like chasing creepy boy across school!"_

" _Hey, that's none of your business! What I do is none of your concern!" _Daisuke cried, feeling his anger rose.

" _None of my concern? Daisuke, your business is _my_ business. We're one and the same, remember? And I'll tell you one thing, I don't like what's happening between you and that commander creepy!"_

" _God, what is with you, Dark?"_ Daisuke cried agitatedly, _" why are you being so touchy when it comes to me and Hiwatari-kun? Are you_ jealous_ or something?"_

A choking sound was made by Dark._ " WHAT?.! Me? Jealous? Never!"_ Dark spluttered aghast. His eyes were wide with the absurdity of the thought.

" _Well, it certainly seems like you are…"_ Daisuke muttered moodily.

" _Daisuke, I feel _nothing_ of that sort!"_ Dark replied firmly, _" it's just… Daisuke… I…"_ Dark gave a half-hearted sigh, _" Daisuke… I'm worried about you. You haven't been acting the same since… well, since the last heist. I admit this, I'm scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"_

Daisuke's eyes soften at Dark's words; he could hear the sincerity in the tone. _" Dark… I don't want you to worry about me, and there's nothing you should be scared of. I'm me, I'm Niwa Daisuke. And I'll always be Niwa Daisuke. Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see!"_

Dark eyed Daisuke, and Daisuke was surprise to see a sad look on Dark's face. _" Somehow…"_ he whispered softly, _" … I seriously doubt that. Just be careful, Dai-kun…"_

Daisuke stared at Dark for a while; he wanted to reach out to the phantom thief, to ask what was the matter but-

" NIWA DAISUKE!"

Daisuke jumped, feeling shocked that he was brought back to reality violently by the agitated voice of Harada Riku. He stared blankly at the displeased look on Riku's face.

" Uhh… heh heh… yes, Riku-chan? You were saying something?" Daisuke asked tentatively.

" You didn't listen to a _word_ I was saying, did you?" Riku demanded accusingly, " Now I definitely now something's wrong. _Tell me!_"

Daisuke look anxiously at her, feeling rather apprehensive at the look on Riku's face. " Riku-chaaan…" Daisuke whined taking a step back, " there's nothing wrong with me. Honest!" he insisted as he sent a look at Takeshi, sending a silent plea for help.

Takeshi caught the look and quickly came for his friend's rescue. " Oh, c'mon, Harada 'nee-chan, you heard the boy. He's fine. It's quite normal for him to be spacey!"

" I don't buy it!" Riku replied vehemently, " there's something going on here, I can sense it, and he's not telling me!"

" Get off his case, will ya? Can't you see that he wants his own privacy? He doesn't need you to breath down his neck. Why is it that you feel the need to know every single detail of his life?" Takeshi claimed guardedly.

" I'm his _girlfriend_!" Riku retorted assertively, " I have the right to know what's going on. There shouldn't be any secrets between us!"

" You're a control freak, that's what you are!" Takeshi muttered rolling his eyes, " God, Riku! Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't give you the right to control his life. If he wants to keep a secret, let him keep his secret! If there's something wrong, wait till he feels okay enough to tell us what's the matter. Don't force it out of him!"

" I don't force it out of him!" Riku asserted indignantly. " I just want to know because I _care_!"

" Hmm… if you say so…" Takeshi replied, rolling his eyes.

" Hmmph. I'm going to see what's Risa is up to!" with that, Riku spun on her heels and stomped away to her younger twin sister.

" Thanks, Takeshi," Daisuke said quietly.

" Don't sweat it. Nobody messes with my buddy, Dai-chan!" Takeshi gave a lop-sided grin as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulder. Then with a lowered voice, he whispered, " though, I'll be the first one to celebrate when you break free from Hitler over there. Damn, what happen to the fun-lovin girl that laughs at the stupidest jokes? It's like she turned into a monster boss since you guys started dating!"

" Oh, come on. She's not _that_ bad!"

" Daisuke," Takeshi leaned closer to him with a dramatic whisper, " she's _that_ bad! Take it from me, Dai. Back out! Back out now before it's too late! She'll make your life a living hell!"

Daisuke giggled nervously at the dark scary look on his friend's face.

" What are you two doing?" a voice barked at them.

They both turned around to see Riku eyeing them suspiciously, next to Risa who was busy checking her cupcakes in the oven. Takeshi rolled his eyes at the iffy look on Riku's face.

" Oh, boy. Here comes the protective girlfriend," Takeshi muttered then with a loud voice he cried, " nothing, Harada 'nee-chan! I wasn't doing anything with your boyfriend, except having a nice friendly chat. Please don't go all shirty on me!"

Riku opened her mouth to say something when a loud shrill yelp was heard beside her.

" OH! Oohh… ooohhh… my cupcakes! My cupcakes! Quick, Riku, help! They're gonna burn! Ooohhh… ohhh!" Risa squealed shrilly as she jumped around avoiding the black smoke that was coming out of the oven.

Everyone watched as Riku and Takeshi went into action; Riku put on her oven mitts, open the oven door and quickly dove into the oven to grab the tray of burnt cupcakes and threw them into the sink while Takeshi grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames in the oven. Then he aimed the nozzle at Risa's cupcakes and extinguishes the smoke off the cakes.

Takeshi put down the fire extinguisher and wiped his forehead, a pleased look on his face as he praised himself on a job well done. " Yep!" he drawled with a satisfied smirk, " what a piece of cake! No flames are a match for Saehara Takeshi. No need to thank me, Harada imoto…"

Takeshi blinked as he watched Risa looked sadly at her disastrous cupcakes. " Ohhh…" she moaned, " my cakes are ruined…"

" Daijobu dayo, Harada-san!" Daisuke assured soothingly. " I'm sure you can make another batch of cupcakes. Perhaps , a more successful one!"

Risa gave a pout at him. " I was putting my heart and soul into making those cakes," she informed matter-of-factly, " it was made filled with love and now… it's ruined!"

Everyone stared at her awkwardly. " O-oh… really, Harada-san?" Daisuke asked tentatively, " why so?"

Suddenly, Risa turned to full maiden-mode, her eyes were downcast and sparkling with ardor and her cheeks put on a delicate blush. She looked away as though she was modestly embarrassed. " I was making them for… " She cried in a breathlessly coy voice, " … I was making them for Dark-san!"

" _What?.!"_ Dark spluttered.

" Should've known… " Takeshi muttered.

" You're making them for that pervert?.!" Riku cried out resentfully, " whatever for?"

" Riku! Don't you dare call Dark-san a pervert. He's the world's greatest phantom thief!" Riku retorted indignantly.

Daisuke watched the twins bicker. Takeshi, on the other hand, ignored them and continued in making his own batch of cupcakes. Unsurprisingly, his batch was the most perfectly baked in the class and he smirked, thinking gleefully, _' hell, if I can't be a star reporter, I sure could be a world-renowned chef!'_

" _Ya'know, it's not that I don't appreciate Risa's effort in cooking for me, but like hell am I gonna eat any of her cooking! I don't wanna die!" _Dark stated firmly.

" _Dark, come on," _Daisuke chided, _" That's not very nice! Her cooking's not that bad…"_

" _Daisuke,"_ Dark held seriously, _" the last time you ate her cooking, you wound up in the hospital for food poisoning… d'you want it to happen to me?"_

" _Whatever!" _Daisuke replied, then glanced at Risa, _" though… she does have the right idea…"_

Dark stared confusedly at his host. _" Huh? Whaddaya mean by that?"_

" _I'm gonna make the best cupcakes there ever is!"_ Daisuke declared happily, picking up his spatula and long forgotten batter-filled mixing bowl and continued with his cooking, _" For Hiwatari-kun!"_

Dark stared blankly at him for a while before rubbing his temple and groaned in frustration. _" Auuugggghhh… can't you _stop_ thinking about him at least for a lil' while?.!"_

**XxX**

Satoshi rubbed his temple. He was feeling frustration. And annoyance. Can we add a little embarrassment?

Well… basically, Satoshi was feeling all these emotions. And it's all because of that damn demon that won't stop teasing! Gone was the homicidal psychopath who use to whisper death threats and deadly seduction…. Now he is replace by a rather vulgar demon that enjoys taunting him about the love of his life.

It was times like these Satoshi knew that Krad and Dark weren't that different after all. Krad had finally shown his other side, his blue-mindedness that could rival the phantom thief's own vulgarity. Not that he would tell Krad _that_… Krad would _kill_ him for saying such things…

Satoshi felt a wave of embarrassment wash through him, making his cheeks blush slightly. Krad had dropped another of his lewd suggestions. Satoshi groaned thinking this was probably what Daisuke felt like, having to live with Dark inside his head. Dark, who would always make Daisuke blush by speaking about se-

' _Aughh! Don't _think _about it! Or about Niwa-kun for that matter!'_ he mentally screamed.

Krad gave a ghostly grin. _" What's the matter, Satoshi-sama?"_ he asked sweetly, _" couldn't get a certain _someone_ out of your head, hmm? But I wouldn't blame you, admittedly, he _is _rather cute. Not to mention he looks good in leather… you always thought so, don't you, Satoshi-sama? You'd think about that every time you see him wear it during a heist? Not to mention that he's agile and flexible… won't he be good in bed, hmm? It's not impossible now he got amortentia-"_

" _Arrrggghhh…! Shuddup shuddup shuddup shuddup! SHUT. UP!.!.!"_ Satoshi yelled at the demon, his rather red, _" why can't you leave me alone?.! God, what happen to you? Why are you being so… so… so _like _Dark?.!"_

Krad glared coldly at his vessel. _" I am _not _like Dark!" _he growled ferociously.

" _Lies!" _Satoshi spoke back, _" Dark's the world biggest egoistical pervert… and he has met his match!"_

" _Satoshi-sama, please stop being so immature!" _Krad replied rolling his eyes.

Satoshi gagged at his words, feeling rather indignant. _" Me?.! Immature?.! This coming from the guy who just let out a river of foul intentions and obscenities in one minute?.?.?"_

" _Satoshi-sama," _Krad said sweetly, in what he thinks he's being kind and sympathetic (Satoshi thinks he's being obnoxiously irritating!), _" I know you're feeling rather stressed due to sexual tension-"_

" _Excuse me?.!"_ Satoshi spluttered indignantly. Krad chose only to ignore him.

" –_But it's okay… it's normal for teens to have raging hormones, you're no exception! It's okay to admit that you want to deflower that _adorable_ wing tamer!"_

" _Since when have you been some kind of teen counselor?" _there was a pause before Satoshi went red and yelled, _" and don't speak about 'deflowering' to me ever again!.!.! God, don't you know how embarrassing- not to mention weird, it sounds?"_

Krad smirked, feeling rather smug. _" Don't feel embarrassed, Satoshi-sama. After all, you can't deny that you_ don't_ feel this way!"_

" _AAUUUUURRRGGGHH… … …!" _

**XxX**

Daisuke smiled happily as he watched the clock ticked, its hand moving seconds away to end the school hours. In his hands, hidden underneath the desk, he was clutching his homemade cupcakes and getting ready to give it to Satoshi. And if he's lucky, maybe they could walk home together…

Daisuke giggled at the thought, a bright blush on his cheek as look down embarrassedly at his little gift. Somehow at the mere thought of his icy classmate made him giddy and warm inside. Oh, how he hope that Satoshi would enjoy his gift…

" _Why waste a perfectly good cake on some anorexic kid?" _Dark huffed, eyeing the cupcake enviously; _" you should give it to someone who appreciates the finer things in life… like me, for instance… or Wiz…"_

Daisuke snorted at the comment. _" Actually, it would be an even more waste giving it to you… or Wiz, for that matter. Besides, I made this specially for Hiwatari-kun to show… my _appreciation_ for him…" _Daisuke smiled softly at his own words.

Dark grunted, rolling his eyes disbelievingly._ " … Appreciation… yeah… _riiight_…!"_

Suddenly, the bell rang, jolting Daisuke out of his reverie. Noticing that everyone was picking up their books and scrambling out of their desk, he quickly searches for his primary target. He smiled when he saw Satoshi was still at his desk, sorting away his books.

He quickly gets out of his desk to get to the blue-haired boy.

" _Daisuke, your books…"_ Dark pointed out.

" _Ehh… don't worry about it,"_ Daisuke replied dismissively, _" I'll get it later. Right now, I must get to Hiwatari-kun!"_

" Anou… Hiwatari-kun…" he cried as he approached the boy, but suddenly, two figures obstruct his path.

" Niwa-kun!" Risa trilled energetically, bounding on her heels.

" Lets walk home together, ne Daisuke?" Riku asked sweetly.

Daisuke mentally glared at the twins, nearly cursing them for getting in his way. " Ahh, iie arigato, Riku-chan." Daisuke replied distractedly, trying to walk around her, " I was thinking of walking home with Hiwatari-kun!"

Riku frowned at him, not liking the idea that her boyfriend would rather walk with the coldest student in school than with her. " Daisuke," she cried with displeasure, " you'd rather walk with the coldest kid in school than me? How could you? I'm your_ girlfriend_!"

Daisuke ignored her and tried to get pass her. " Anou… Riku-chan? Can we talk about this some other time? I promise I'll walk with you on another day."

Riku gave a huff, glaring at him. " I don't believe this! You're casting me aside?.! Am I not important to you? Do you not love me anymore?.! Daisuke, I thought that when we made a commitment to each other, you said you'd be there for me no matter what! And now when I want to be with you, you'd rather be with Mr. Icy cool? Where's the commitment? You… blablablabla…"

Daisuke gritted his teeth feeling rather annoyed at Riku's nagging. Finally couldn't take it anymore, he pushed her aside yelling, " Ah, get out of the way! I need to get to Hiwatari-kun!"

" Hey!"

Daisuke stared at the empty desk and growled. Satoshi was gone and it's all thanks to Riku's constant nagging!

Risa was helping her sister up, since Daisuke pushed her to the floor. Riku got up, glared at the redhead and walked up to him. " Daisuke, what the hell were you thinking?.! You just pushed me!"

" Thanks a lot, Riku" Daisuke hissed, " Hiwatari-kun just left!"

" Excuse me?.! You're blaming _me_?.!"

" Well, yeah since it was _you _who prevent me from reaching him! It always been like that, you always get in my way!"

" Well, if that's how you feel, maybe we should just break up, hmmm?" Riku always said that when they get into an argument. She didn't really mean it, it was just to get Daisuke to stop and begged her not to leave him. It always work, Daisuke usually was afraid to loose her so he'd give in and give Riku what she wants.

Risa watched nervously as the two argued. " Anou…"

Daisuke glared at her, seething. " _Fine!_" he cried irritably, " we're breaking up! I want nothing more to do with you!"

Riku stared at him shocked. " W-what…?"

" You heard me, I'm breaking up with you. _Goodbye_, Harada-san!"

With that Daisuke stormed out of the classroom, leaving the dumbstruck Riku with her sister.

" _Daisuke, your books…"_ Dark quietly pointed out. _" You have homework…"_

" _Screw homework!" _Daisuke yelled, _" I'm going home!"_

**XxX**

Vixxie-chan: After long last… so how did you find the story so far? Honestly, I'm rather anxious about this chapter, since it's been a month I haven't updated. I hate taking breaks, it makes my brain go all slow… plus, the March test fried all my brain cells turning me into a zombie! Lol: P anyway, the three C's (comments, critics and compliments) are always welcome. Gimme your reviews, dears! ; D

(P/s: in case you're wondering, the March test is called the March test because it takes place in March. There will be another test in July called the July test. Simple, huh!)


	7. The Art of Stalking Part I

**Quiny:** Helloooooooo there! Great Detective Quiny here to bring you the latest chapter of Mad-Vixxen's fiction and info on her current status! Now, you're all probably wondering why the hell M-V hasn't update for like_ ages_, and why is it that I, the great Detective Quiny, am doing the author's notes, or in this case the _editor's_ note, instead of our dear friend Mad-Vixxen? Well, it is sad to say that M-V has been denied the privileges of using the Internet and had her laptop taken away from her.

Yeah, the poor girl. Her dad found her report card and now she is grounded till she gets better grades. Poor girl's depressed but that doesn't stop her from writing this fic, oh no! She's been writing in her notebook and gave the job of typing and posting the fic to me. And now… I have full access to her account! I can write **whatever** I want for the editor's note! BWA HAH HA HAH HA! XP

Though, I must warn all of you that future updates will be slow due to the delay and well, she's _depress!_ Of course she won't be in the mood to write! Being the Internet addict she is, unable to access to the net is like denying her to breath! So go easy on her, 'kay?.!

To the topic of this fic: don't worry, its still ongoing. Just with a few delays. Though I did browse through her earlier chapters and do have something to say about it… NO MATTER WHAT SHE SAID IN CHAPTER 6, I AM **NOT** A STALKER!.!.! I was investigating! _Investigating!_ Got that? I mean, yeah, I follow cute guys around, went through their mail and even took pictures of them secretly but I'm not one of those obsessive fan girl type that drools and squeals and yada, yada, yada!

Ok? Got that? Good…

**About this chapter**: conveniently, this chapter is all about stalking (oh, I'm _so_ gonna kill M-V!). In all honesty, M-V hasn't actually finished with chapter 7 (it _is_ chapter 7, right?). What she wrote was too long so we broke it into smaller parts. Part 1 is the beginnings of Daisuke being a stalker. Do enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** M-V told me to remember to write the disclaimer; though I don't see the point… you all_ know_ she doesn't own DN Angel. In fact, I don't think anyone on Fan Fiction does… but, since she insists on it: **Mad-Vixxen does not own DN Angel. All she has are dreams of Satoshi and Daisuke making out near a fireplace, drinking hot chocolate while being trapped in a blizzard in some cabin near a snowy mountain.** It's a very good dream though…

**XxX**

-**_Part I_**-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Waaaah… Wiz! What are you doing?.!" Daisuke screamed at the bunny-like shape-shifter.

" _Hmmm… it looks like he's devouring your cupcakes, Dai!"_ Dark mused thoughtfully, crossing his arms.

" _I can _see_ that! _Thank you _for stating the obvious!" _Daisuke retorted sarcastically, grabbing Wiz away from his half eaten cupcakes,

" Kyyuuu…?"

" Argh! Wiz! You stupid greedy white ball of fur!" Daisuke reprimanded the innocent looking bunny, wagging his finger at it as he scold Wiz, " why can't you keep your paws off my cupcakes? I turn around for one second and you've already stuffed your mouth with it! Don't you know that the cupcakes are meant for Hiwatari-kun? Now, what am I suppose to give him? I can't give him a half eaten cupcake!"

Daisuke stretched Wiz's cheeks as a form of punishment. Wiz kept kyuu-ing pitifully until Daisuke let go.

" Kyuuu…" Wiz rubbed his sore cheeks as the bunny pouted at the red head.

" Next time, don't eat other people's food without asking, especially when they're gifts for other people, or there will be no more treats for you, got it?"

" Kyuuu…" Wiz gave a huff as he hopped off away from Daisuke.

Daisuke watched the shape-shifter go then turn to look at his cupcake and frowned. " Mou… I can't give this to Hiwatari-kun."

" _Enough with 'Hiwatari-kun', will you?"_ Dark sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his dark purple locks, _" can't you think of something else for a change?"_

Daisuke ignored his alter ego and instead let out a scream of frustration. " Arghhh! What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do? I can't give a half eaten cupcake as a present!"

A vein throbbed dangerously on his forehead, as Dark closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance. _" Oi… you weren't listening to a _word_ I was saying, were you?"_

" Present?"

A new voice suddenly entered the room.

Daisuke turned to see Emiko standing at the doorway holding a basket of freshly cleaned laundry, a curious look on her face.

" Okaa-san!"

Daisuke blushed at the sight of his mother and tried to hide the cupcake from view. Unfortunately, Emiko had already caught the sight of the hidden treat.

" Oooh… Dai, is that what you made in Home Economics? And you're going to give it away as a present? How sweet of you, Daisuke!" Emiko trilled girlishly. Daisuke blushed at his mother's words. Emiko eyes widen before stating, " but oh dear… it looks like Wiz took a bite out of it, huh?"

Daisuke gave a grunt and muttered about greedy shape shifting rabbits that ruins presents. Emiko giggled at how adorable her son is.

" Ahhh… don't worry, Dai-chan! I'm sure we could whip up a new batch of cupcakes, ne?" Emiko exclaimed with a wink.

Daisuke blinked then widens his eyes and said, " what? '_We_'? You're gonna help me?"

Emiko nodded enthusiastically. " Haaai… I'm gonna help you make the yummiest cupcake treats there ever was!"

" Okaa-san! Arigato!" Daisuke ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. " You're the best!"

" Oho ho ho ho!"

**XxX**

Satoshi scanned all the files and data he had collected, yet none of them contained the information he needed.

" Damn it!" he tossed the files away and laid back in his arm chair, taking off his useless glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " Why doesn't any of these useless files tell me how to break the curse?.!"

Satoshi felt a headache coming so he pushed away from his desk and got up to his kitchen to get some kind of headache reliever. There was only Tylenol so he assumed that'd do.

With a sigh, Satoshi popped the pill into his mouth and took a sip of water. His headache throbbed dully as he waited for the pain to go away. Yet, it never stopped the thoughts that drifted through his mind.

The young commander had been researching and grabbed any information he could find about The Fallen Angel's Love Medicine but to no avail. All documents had stated who the creator was, what time it was created and the reaction of the society to its creation but nothing about its curse and how to break it.

If only there was someone who has infinite knowledge on the Hikari arts…

Satoshi gave a snort. Well, that was a foolish thought… of_ course_ that someone exist, especially when that someone spends their whole lifetime in stealing the Hikari arts, even for generations. It was more than a fact that the Niwas probably has a secret underground storage filled with Hikari loots and records. They even have Dark; a being that had been around for centuries and had experience with the Hikaris firsthand. No one can beat that...

Satoshi actually smacked himself! What _was he _saying?.! _He_ has someone who has actually _been_ with the Hikaris, probably even enjoys spending his time in tormenting them as well… Satoshi couldn't believe that he was kinda slow for a genius…

" _Krad! Krad! Wake up!"_ Satoshi yelled inside his head.

If truth were told, he actually didn't like the idea of asking Krad for help, but desperate times called for desperate measures…

" _KRAD! Arise, you loaf! I need to know something!"_

" _What the HELL is your problem, boy?.!" _Krad suddenly snapped, obviously irritated by the rude awakening. _" Have you no manners? Don't you know its very uncivilized to wake someone up from their peaceful slumber?.!"_

" _Don't talk to me about being uncivilized!"_ Satoshi retorted back, _" Now listen carefully. I want to ask for your information."_

" _You know, I'm compelled to not tell you anything, since you have rudely rose me from my rest,"_ Krad grumbled grumpily, _" but since you rarely ask for my service, I'll just follow along. Now, what is it that you want to know?"_

" _Its the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine,"_ Satoshi said anxiously,_ " you did say that a Niwa had fallen for the creator, Hikari Ai-san, did you not?"_

" _That is correct,"_ Krad nodded curtly.

" _Well… how bad was it? I mean, what _exactly _did the Niwa tried to do?"_

" _Well… "_ Krad paused thoughtfully, _" I don't really remember the details but from what I could gather from my host that time, the Niwa couldn't stop thinking about Ai oujo-sama. He would always declare his undying love for her whenever he got the chance. Wherever oujo-sama would go, he'd always be there as if he popped up from thin air. He was probably stalking her, now that I think about it… oh, and did I told you that the Niwa returned all the Hikari artifacts that was stolen?"_

" _Yes… I think you did…"_

Krad gave a chuckle at that memory._ " Yeees…. That was probably the climax of the hilarity of all! The Niwa household went livid when they learned that all the treasures they work so hard in stealing were returned. Some even went as far as to arrived at the Hikari doorsteps and demanded for the Hikari arts that they've _' rightfully stolen'_ to be given back! Even Dark was pissed off, he vented his anger at me actually since he won't hit oujo-sama being the gentleman he is…"_

The last part was actually scoffed by Krad but Satoshi took in this little piece of information with astonishment.

" _Wait… Dark?.!" _Satoshi repeated, _" you mean, Dark was there as well?.!"_

" Well, obviously. What do you expect? If I was there, surely Dark would be too. In the male generation, of course. The said Niwa was his host that time, so he was quite frustrated with the curse that fell on his tamer-"

" Hold it!" Satoshi interrupt, " Dark was there. His last host was a victim of Amortentia and now Daisuke is one too. So why isn't Dark doing anything? I mean, he probably knows how to cure Daisuke… how come he doesn't seem to know anything about the potion?"

" Ahhh… that…" Krad alleged musingly, " Well, that's because Dark has no recognition of his ex-host being a love-sick idiot. Because shortly after curing them, Ai oujo-sama erased their memories with a powerful memory wipe spell. She was an excellent magic user, I must say, and I respect her for that!"

" Okay… since we're on the topic of Ai-san curing the Niwa… how did she cure him anyway?"

" Uhh… well… that…" Krad broke off with a cough, looking rather sheepish as he answered rather quickly, " … Idon'tknowhowshedunnit!.!.!"

" What?"

Krad cleared his voice and calmly repeated, " I said… I don't know how she done it!"

" WHAT?.!"

" Well, what did you expect?" Krad retorted defensively, " she was the secretive type, all Hikaris are! She never said what must be done to cure the curse!"

Satoshi gave a groan, feeling another wave of headache coming on. " Great! That is just great!" he muttered through gritted teeth in frustration, " I don't know if it could get any worse than this!"

**XxX**

Daisuke stared at the widespread assortment of cupcakes, muffins, cookies and other types of sweet treats that lay in front of him with awe. He didn't know how it happened, but the intention of making just cupcakes had expanded into making a whole bakery shop of baked goodies. How Emiko had talked him into making them he still didn't know…

" Uhh… anou… okaa-san? Don't you think this is a bit… much?.!" Daisuke asked tentatively, a large sweat drop falling down his forehead.

Emiko blinked innocently and put on a cheerful grin. " Ehhh, iie… of course not, Dai-chan!" Emiko chirped brightly, " one can never have too much of my yummy baked goods. They'll always want more! Besides… variety is good. You'll never know which one they'll like and which one they don't, so its best if you make an assortment so they'll find one that suits their liking!"

Daisuke contemplates on his mother's words and silently agreed that she has a point. After all, Satoshi might not like the cupcake he previously intended to give him, so if he gives an assortment of baked treats, Satoshi might at least like one of the goods.

" But I don't think we'll worry about that. After all, Riku-chan likes all my cooking so I don't think she'll complain, ne?" Emiko giggled slightly looking rather pleased.

Daisuke blinked. Wait… Riku?.!

" _Uhh… Dai?"_ Dark hissed, _ " I think Emiko still thinks you and Riku are still together…"_

" Anou… 'Kaa-san?" Daisuke started hesitantly twiddling his thumbs, " I think you've got it all wrong. I'm not gonna give it to Riku…"

" Eh? But why not, Daisuke?"

" Etto… about that… the truth is… I broke up with Harada-san!" Daisuke said in a rush.

" Ehhh… Nani?.! Itsu?.! Doushite?.!" Emiko shrieked grabbing Daisuke by the shoulders.

" Err... well…" Daisuke pondered for a while. _' Why _did_ I break up with her anyway…?'_ " Ahh… well, its-its just not meant to be, 'kaa-san…" Daisuke quickly gave the answer that came into his mind, " I mean… I just suddenly realized that she's just not the one!"

" Ohhh… well… if that makes you happy…" Emiko looked rather disappointed at the news but continued, " this _is_ your decision, right? Its not like _she _dumped you, you chose it yourself… have you thought about it carefully, then?"

Daisuke was silent for a while. If truth were told, he didn't think about breaking up with Riku thoroughly, in fact he didn't think at all! It just seems like a very good idea at that time… now that he think about, it was a rather brash decision. Suddenly feeling rather guilty, Daisuke prayed he didn't hurt Riku's feelings too much.

" Oh dear," Emiko sighed, " I must say that I'm pretty upset in hearing this news, since I like sweet Riku-chan and I think you two make such a cute couple, but there are plenty of other fishes in the sea. Riku-chan's not the only one that can make my baby happy, right? I'm thinking that you're giving this as a present for a certain special someone, hmm?" Emiko gave a sly wink as Daisuke blushed a bright red.

" Etto… a _very_ special someone, yeah…!" Daisuke nodded meekly and instantly thought of Satoshi. Somehow, the very thought of his ice-cool friend has banished all his worries about his break-up and left him with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. An even brighter blush grew on his face. Emiko laughed at the sight.

" Well then, if that's the case, let me just wrap this for you and you could just be on your way!" Emiko smiled brightly as she piled some chocolate fudge cookies into a colorful paper bag along with other types of sweet treats.

" Yatta! Arigato, 'kaa-san!" Daisuke cheered when his mother has finished and handed the paper bag to him. " These do look good. I'm sure Hiwatari-kun would be sooo happy! Ja ne, 'kaa-san!"

Daisuke happily skipped out of the house and ran towards Satoshi's place.

Emiko just stared as Daisuke disappeared, her eyes wide at the realization of Daisuke's words.

" N-nani?.! H-Hiwatari…?.!"

**XxX**

Daisuke grinned staring at the building in front of him. It was a large apartment complex for the rich and well-off society of Azumano and though it was securely guarded and well kept, it gave an atmosphere of solitude and seclusion, the perfect place for a loner like Satoshi.

The grinning red head proceed to Satoshi's apartment, determine to present his gift. He was a few feet away from the place when he heard two female voices.

" Are you sure he lives here?" a girl whispered in a hush.

" Of course!" answered her companion, " I followed him here! See, it says so here ' _Hiwatari Satoshi_'… he lives here alright!"

Daisuke frowned and quickly hid from view yet attentively listening to every word. These girls are probably Satoshi's stalking fan girls… Daisuke suddenly felt a surge of jealousy rose from him. How _dare_ those girls stalk him…

" Okay, lets give him our letters!" one of them said.

" I don't think he's at home though," the other mused, " its too quiet…"

" Well, lets just leave it in his letter box then!"

" Go for it!"

There was a moment silence.

" Well? Aren't you going to leave the letter there?"

" I would but… have you seen his letter box?.! Its full of other love letters! He's not gonna read ours with all of these around!"

" Well, just throw the others out and replace it with ours. Get rid of the competition!"

" It's no use!" came the whiny reply, there was a hint of poutiness in the tone, " the letter box has a lock! I can't open it without a key!"

" Well, isn't that just great!" the other sulked, " damn this guy must be _really_ insecure! Who on earth put a lock on his letter box?.!"

" Come on, be fair!" her friend reasoned, " I mean, look at these place. Only the topnotch would live here. They have a reason to fear that their letter box might be invaded- come to think about it, its _exactly_ what we're doing… invading a letter box…"

" Well, then!" her friend responded energetically, " We just have to improvise, haven't we? I say we just give it to Hiwatari-san face-to-face! We'll tackle him and shove this letter and we won't give up until he accepts one of us to be his girlfriend!"

" Kyaaa… I just love the way you think!" a loud fan girlish squeal was heard, making Daisuke cringed.

Daisuke watched the two girls scurried away squealing. He waited until they were well out of sight before he stepped out and headed towards Satoshi's apartment.

" _Damn! Are those two nuts or what?"_ Dark muttered suddenly shaking his head critically.

" _Yeah…"_ Daisuke agreed, _" its pretty sad, isn't it?"_

" _Hell yeah… … … demo… Daisuke? What're you doing?"_ Dark asked staring at his host oddly.

" Hm? Oh, I'm opening the lock to the letter box!"

" _O-kaaay… and may I ask why?"_

" _So I can have access to the letter box and dispose all those love letters, that's why!"_

" _WHAT THE FU- Daisuke!" _Dark screamed, _" Didn't we just discuss how sad those two nutcase were?.! You're behaving just like them!"_

" _No, I'm not!"_ Daisuke retorted defensively, _" I'm just doing Hiwatari-kun a favor! He's not going to read all these letters, so I'm gonna throw it away for him!"_

" _Yeah right,"_ Dark cried hysterically, _" you're just trying to get rid of competition, like what those girls tried to do! God, you're just as bad as those two stalkers!"_

Daisuke's eyes widen as Dark's words entered his mind and realization suddenly hit him. _" Oh my god!"_ Daisuke cried horrifically, _" Dark… you're right!"_

" _Humph… of _course_, I am!"_ Dark chided moodily.

" _Those two are stalkers! And they're stalking Hiwatari-kun! Who knows what kind of horrendous things they'll do to him if they get their hands on Hiwatari-kun!" _Daisuke gasped and looked ghastly appalled at the thought,

" _Wait- what?" _Dark stared blankly at his feverish host._ " Wait, Daisuke… that wasn't what I was talking about-"_

" _I won't let them! I won't!" _Daisuke growled with fierce determination, his red eyes blazing like deadly fire, _" they won't have their way with Hiwatari-kun. Not if I can help it! I'll protect him, even if it means monitoring Hiwatari-kun day and night!"_

Dark sweat dropped at the scary grit of his host. _" Daisuke…"_ he cried weakly,_ " you can't be serious…"_

" _I have never been more serious in my entire life!" _ Daisuke said ominously as he generated a very dark aura,_ " I won't let anything get in my way! I'll… I'll… I'll-"_

" Niwa-kun?"

Both Daisuke and Dark jumped at the sound of the new voice. Dark became apprehensively silent as he watched Daisuke's dark aura suddenly change into his normal bright and cheerful self.

" Oh hey, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke chirped brightly, a goofy grin plastered on his beaming face, " What's up?"

Satoshi had just come out of his apartment, looking slightly surprise to see Daisuke standing outside his doorstep.

" Niwa-kun, why you're here?" Satoshi asked coolly.

" I came to see you, Hiwatari-kun!"

" You came… to see… me…?" the icy teen eyed the young boy critically. He looks calm as ever but if you look closely, a slight nervous and weary look was seen in his eyes.

" Yup!" came the up-beat reply.

" Oh? And may I ask why?"

" Hee hee!" Daisuke grinned gleefully as he pressed a rather large paper bag filled with sweet delights that could make one end up with rotten teeth or an upset tummy to Satoshi's hands.

Satoshi stared at it blankly. " What's this?"

" What does it look like? I made it myself, you know- well, with the help from okaa-san. I hope you like it!" Daisuke beamed proudly, his innocent face decorated with glee and an adorable smile played on his lips.

Satoshi felt rather touched. Daisuke made it himself? Just for him? Satoshi was speechless, to say the least. His eyes soften as a small sincere smile formed on his face. Daisuke always knew how to melt his heart, even without meaning to…

" Arigato, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke was delighted to see the smile on usually cold teen's face. A heated pink tinge delicately painted his cheeks, making him look even more innocent and adorable.

" I… I'm glad you like it, Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke whispered softly, sudden shyness invaded his feelings.

He glanced at the blue haired boy. His heart soared the longer he gazes at him, thumping loudly as though it wanted to burst out of his chest. Daisuke looked away, feeling confused. He was starting to wonder why he would feel this way every time the other boy is around.

' _What is… this feeling? Why do I feel this way whenever I'm with Hiwatari-kun? When did it all start…?' _Daisuke glanced at Satoshi and noticed that the other was staring at him intently. His eyes darted away as heat rose up through his body and stained his cheeks red. _' Maybe Dark is right after all. Maybe there is something wrong with me…'_

Satoshi watched the red head confusedly, feeling rather worried when the other refused to look at him. Not to mention that his face was pretty red…

" Daisuke? Daijobu ka?" Satoshi asked anxiously. He was so worried; he forgot to call him by his family name. Placing a hand on Daisuke's forehead, he leaned closer to check his temperature. " You're feeling rather hot… are you sick or something?"

Daisuke's eyes widen and went redder at Satoshi's touch. It had sent him pleasurable warmth throughout his body and tingles down his spine. Not only that, he was secretly thrilled of Satoshi's usage of his first name and a deep surge of happiness drowned him from the inside. But the effect had overwhelmed him and he slapped away Satoshi's hand and staggered backwards.

" … Niwa?"

" Aaa… gomen nasai, Hi-Hiwatari-kun… I- I've to go, now." Daisuke stammered, "Ja ne!"

Satoshi watched in bewilderment as Daisuke hurried away. Why did he suddenly act that way…? Satoshi frowned. _'Mood swings… probably one of the effect of Amortentia…'_ he thought grimly. _' Right… I have to do research on that…'_

Satoshi glanced at the paper bag in his bag. He wasn't really fond of sweet things but Daisuke had made them for him… Satoshi picked a muffin and took a bite. _Mmm… blueberry…_

Satoshi was about to enter his apartment when something caught his eye.

" What the- hey, what happen to my mail?"

**XxX**

**Quiny:** There. Part I of chapter 7 delivered. And I just wanna say that if you find any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, don't you DARE say a word about it! It was okay when I was just the editor, but now I have to type it down with MY computer and post it on MY net. So just don't say a word about it, _please?.!_

And I also want to apologize if the above editor's note was too long but I was just filling you guys in about M-V (or d'you guys call her Vixxie-chan?).

**Trivia:**

Umm… this is pretty embarrassing to say but, you know that scene with those two Hiwatari fan girls? Well, actually, it is based on real life events… uh… yeah; M-V and I are those girls. But we were NOT stalking! We were just doing a favor…

Anyway, I don't give a damn if you guys review or not, since its not my fic. But please do anyway. Not for me but for M-V. It'll be a nice treat for her when she's finally allowed her laptop back.


	8. The Art of Stalking Part II

**Quiny:** Hey, me again! Sorry about the slow update. Part II took longer than we expected. It's too long… hmm; chapter 7 is the longest chapter ever!

Anyway, Vixxie-chan's doing fine. She's being weird, but that's no surprise. She's always weird… but I never truly realized how warped her mind is till I read this chapter. It's… really something, I must say…

**Disclaimers: **Oh, my God! Yukiru Sugisaki is a woman?.! I thought she was a guy! And can someone tell me exactly how many volume of DN Angel are there? And is the series complete? Anyways, Mad-Vixxen does not own DN Angel, and neither do I.

**Warnings about this part II of Chapter 7 (please read):**

Okay, get ready for obsessive stalking, disturbing display of abnormal behavior, Krad is bipolar, Dark is normal, Satoshi is loosing his cool, and Daisuke (as stated in the summary; go read) is acting crazy and perverted, around his Satoshi-kun of course. Also, some smut and slut. You have been warned!

**Dedications:** We would like to thank (by 'we' I mean Vixxie-chan) Sanouske S. Sagara for the suggestion you gave before, and Vixxie-chan says she has not forgotten about it and it has helped a lot with the story plot. Domo arigato! (**Bow down)**

Now, we bring you…

**XxX**

**Part II**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi yawned, feeling his eyes strained from staring at the computer too long. Being the tenacious boy he is, he hasn't give up on finding what he could on the Fallen Angel's Love Medicine artwork and it's curse. So far, no luck. But that won't ever deter him, no sirree!

He looked at the digital clock on the table stand and saw that it blinked the time 1:45 pm. He has been faithfully researching for half a day. Good thing today was a Saturday, meaning no school for him and no work for Niwa (Daisuke had once cheerfully mentioned that weekends are thieving breaks for him, and Satoshi stored this piece of information to the heart).

Satoshi grabbed his mug to take a sip of his much favored coffee but to his despair found it cold and empty. Now that was a disappointment… it was times like this he _really _needed caffeine to boost his sugar level…

Satoshi sighed. Well, guess that just leave him to go get some then. He grabbed his jacket and his wallet and strolled out of the house to the nearest café'.

XxX 

The moment Satoshi stepped out of the chic café' with a steaming cup of caffe' latte and some type of pastry (he bought it because he hadn't had any breakfast yet) in hand, he felt a prickling sensation tingling at the back of his neck. It felt like someone was spying on him, watching his every move…

Satoshi examined his surroundings, trying to locate the source of the unwanted attention. But except for the happy couples walking in and out of the café', there were no suspicious individuals that he could target as the main suspect.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, whoever it was; he was an expert in this kind of thing. Almost like a thief…

The blue haired teen blinked when a thought suddenly struck him. There was only one person he knew who excelled in the art of stealth and secrecy, and that person was now his primary suspect.

Satoshi silently smirked as he sent a mental challenged to hidden individual.

' _I can't see you but I _know_ you're there! So bring it on!'_

Satoshi cast a glance at the nearby flowery plants that festooned the café's large glass window before turning around and walked away.

--- --- ---

Daisuke sweat dropped as he came out of his hiding place. He had crouched down to the floor and hid behind the flowery plants to avoid being seen. He gave a sigh of relief as he watched Satoshi walked away.

" _That was close,"_ Daisuke cried wiping away the sweat falling from his forehead, _" he almost caught us back then!"_

" _Almost caught _you, _you mean,"_ Dark muttered grumpily, _" I wanted nothing to do with this!"_

" _This is a change,"_ Daisuke mentioned innocently, _" _you_ don't find this thrilling, Dark?"_

" _Not my idea of thrills,"_ Dark mumbled gruffly, _" going out stealing and being chased by cops, yes; making fun of you and getting you mad, definitely; picking up girls, hell yeah! But following creepy bastard? No way!"_

" _Aww, Dark. You're no fun!"_

" _Hmph! You've a weird idea of fun, Daisuke!"_ Dark mumbled hypocritically.

Daisuke smiled blithely as he eyed the blue haired figure disappeared out of sight.

" Yoisho… let operation ' Monitor Hiwatari 24/7' begins!"

XxX 

Satoshi sighed as he sat down on the park bench, sipping his latte occasionally. He didn't went straight back home after getting his coffee but decided to take a walk through the park.

He took out the pastry he bought and took a bite as he watched the passer-by. A few pigeons fluttered across him, making him blink. Satoshi watched the birds interestedly as he toss a few crumbs and caused the pigeons to vie.

Suddenly, prickling sensation tingled the back of his neck once again. Satoshi narrowed his darkened blue eyes but chose to ignore the feeling of being watched. He continued to toss a few crumbs at the pigeons as though he didn't notice a single thing.

" Croo… croo… " Satoshi cooed at the pigeons luring them closer with the crumbs of his pastry. The greedy birds cautiously neared Satoshi and pecked the crumbs on the palm of his hands.

Satoshi, in actuality, was ignoring the birds and was silently concentrating on the prickling feeling on his neck, which only seems to grow by the second. Out of the corner of his mind, he focused all of his senses to locate his secret observer's hiding place.

He could sense it, the piercing gaze, the watchful stare, eyes following his every move… but where? Where is it coming from? Satoshi continued to coo to the birds, crooning as he hung his head low and letting his blue bangs cover his face, creating shadows to hide his dark blue eyes that was darting left and right.

All of his years in training, he was taught to catch his target unaware. And that is what he must do right now. Do _not _let your target know you're watching. Even when _he's _the one being watched, do not show any sign of awareness.

Suddenly, Satoshi caught a flash of red. Quickly, he raised his head to its direction. Big mistake! The sudden movement startled the pigeons and they flapped their wings and took flight, distracting the commander as they did.

Satoshi covered his face as the pigeons took flight. The moment the birds cleared away, the young commander quickly tried to find that flash of red but to his dismay, it was gone!

Satoshi cursed himself for letting his follower get away. Well, so much for catching his follower unaware.

--- --- ---

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck absently as he hid behind a tree.

" _God, that was hard,"_ he thought with a frown, _" did he see me?"_

" _No, but I think he could sense you,"_ Dark offered, _" He's not an idiot. He's been trained all his life. I'm sure he has some sort of sixth sense that's telling him someone's trailing after him,"_

" _Oh, yeah. That didn't occurred to me,"_ Daisuke mused unhappily, _" he's probably suspecting us… but as long as we stay hidden and out of sight, he can't jump to conclusions."_

" _Which reminds me to ask,"_ Dark glared at his tamer, _"_ Why _are we stalking him, again?"_

" _We're not _stalking! _We're _monitoring_ him, in case he gets into trouble!"_

" _Pfft. Yeah, right!" _Dark rolled his eyes in disbelief, _" Daisuke, he's the commander of the police squad! He can take care of himself. What kind of trouble can he get himself into?"_

" _Loads!"_ Daisuke retorted defensively, an obstinate pout formed on his cute face, _" he could get robbed, mugged or kidnapped for ransom because he's rich, he might get into accident by a drunk in a runaway car, he might get **molested** by some pervert or becomes a victim of a homicidal psychopath in a hockey mask running around with a chainsaw or- or- he could get **abducted** by aliens or **even worse**- being chased by his freaky fan girls!" _

" … … … _Damn, you have one heck of an imagination, Dai-chan!" _Dark said with a deadpanned look.

" _It **could** happen!" _Daisuke huffed crossing his arms stubbornly.

" _Well, at least _**one**_ of your freaky assumptions came true…"_ Dark said off-handedly.

" _Huh?"_

" _Look over there!"_

Daisuke blinked then widens his eyes in surprise as he saw what Dark was pointing at. A few feet away from him was a group of giggling girls huddled behind a tree and they all were eyeing and nudging one another towards Satoshi.

The redhead edged closer to the girls cautiously, and paid close attention to their conversation.

" Oh, my god! There he is!" a girl squealed.

" That's him, isn't it? Hiwatari Satoshi of Azumano Middle School?" another girl cried.

" Oooh… he looks so hot in his school uniform but he's even better with normal clothes on! Ah… I feel faint!" a girl sighed breathlessly.

The rest of the girls giggled maddeningly, making Daisuke cringed with annoyance. _' Giggling should be illegal!'_ Daisuke thought with a bothered look, _' what with the way _they're_ doing!"_

" Come on, ladies!" a girl trilled shrilly, " let's go get him! Hiwatari- saaaan… we're coming for yooooou…! "

Daisuke watched with horror as the girl made a full dash towards an unsuspecting Satoshi, looking like a hungry predator about to tear her prey limb from limb, and was followed by her peers who were squealing like a bunch of Amazonian fan girls.

" KYAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

" OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Daisuke shouted infuriated. _" You will _NOT_ have Hiwatari-kun!"_ He thought with a growl. _" I will not let you! NOW FACE THE WRATH OF NIWA DAISUKE!"_

" _Daisuke, dude!"_ Dark sweat dropped, _" they're just a bunch of girls!"_

Daisuke ignored Dark's comment and with a wild primitive war cry, he hurtled towards the girl and took her down.

The girl's eyes widens with shock at the sight of blur of red heading towards her at breakneck speed. " What the- OOF!"

The rest of girls came to a screeching halt as they watched in horror at the sight of their friend being flung out of the atmosphere (think Jesse and James from Poke'mon!). They stood agape, staring with a mixture of horror, fear and paralyzed shock at Daisuke, who had an alarmingly mad glint in his eye as he eyed the girls manically.

" Sorry, ladies!" the redhead hissed darkly, " but you're going nowhere _near_ Hiwatari-kun!"

The girls stepped back with fright when the redhead advanced near towards them. Even Dark felt deathly afraid for the girls, as he watched with alarm at his Tamer's abnormal behavior.

" _Daisuke! Come on!" _Dark shouted fearfully, _" they're only girls! You can't be _seriously _thinking of taking them out, can you?.! What's wrong with you? You can't hit a girl, it's- it's… it's unorthodox!"_

" _Don't worry, Dark…"_ Daisuke assured in a deadly calm way, making Dark's spine run cold, _" I won't _harm_ them… just give 'em a scare they'll **never forget**!"_

" YOU WILL _NEVER_ HAVE _MY _SATOSHI-KUN!" Daisuke screeched before jumping towards the frightened girls.

--- --- ---

" What the…?"

Satoshi looked around confusedly, trying to locate the source of the shrill girlishly frightened shrieks and the wild battle cries of what sounds like a caveman that had survived ancient times.

Following the direction of the disturbing noises, Satoshi was shocked to see a group of harassed-looking girls, all disheveled and white with terror.

" What happened here?.!" he asked staring at each and every girl wide-eyed and agape.

" S-some crazy r-r-redhead came and m-mugged us…" one of them mumbled tearfully, before looking up to look at the speaker. Her eyes widen with fear when she saw it was Satoshi who had addressed her. " H-Hiwa… tari-san?.!"

The rest of the girls suddenly jumped up in fright and stared at him fearfully.

" We're sorry!" one wailed looking extremely terrified, " we… we will never follow you again- EVER!"

" Y-yeah…" another cried shaking terribly, " we'll even drop out of the Hiwatari Fan club if you like!"

" We will never bother you again!"

With that said, the girls scurried away like scared little mice, occasionally tripping pathetically, leaving a rather dumbfounded Satoshi in the midst.

" … … … What the hell was _that_?.!"

XxX 

The weekends have ended and it was time to return to school. Though, unusual as it seems, Satoshi dreaded this part mostly. He has absolutely no idea how Daisuke would react around other people what with the curse that had befallen on him.

Strange occurrences had been happening around him lately during the weekends. He was sure someone was watching him day and night, following him everywhere, spying on him even when he's at home (he even felt eyes watching him while he was in the shower; a truly disturbing thought…)…. Satoshi swore he saw flashes of light here and there, as though someone was taking pictures of him… people were being harassed around him, mostly girls, and would flee at the sight of the blue-haired teen… and the worst of all (and the most perplexing!), someone has been stealing his mail and going through his trash (another disturbing thought!).

Satoshi suspected half of it was the doings of a certain red haired boy who had been touched by a love potion while he had absolutely no idea what to think about the other half. Really, the story of his life has never been as exciting as this!

Satoshi sighed as he entered the school gates. As usual, he was the first person to arrive in school. Or so he thought…

" HIWATARI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN… … …!"

Satoshi had barely even had time to turn and blink when something hurtled into him and glom the icy teen till he lose all balance and fell to the ground in an awkward position.

Satoshi was knocked the breath out of him, as he looked up to see a beaming redhead on top of him.

" O- ha- yo… Hiwatari-kuuun…!" Daisuke greeted with a singsong voice, as he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's chest.

As he firmly latched himself around the blue haired teen, he let his weight fall making Satoshi subconsciously held Daisuke's hips to support them both. Daisuke grinned widely at the flushed look on Satoshi's face, who had just realized Daisuke's actions and the suggestive position they both in.

" N-Niwa!" Satoshi gulped, " y-you're early today!"

" Yup!" Daisuke nodded cheerfully, " I stayed _all _night just to make sure I'd go to school in advance!"

" And may I ask why?" Satoshi, though he could sense the answer, felt like he was compelled to ask.

" So I could be with you!"

Daisuke tightened his embrace on Satoshi and buried his head on the crook of his neck, leaving no space between them. Satoshi's flush deepens when felt their groins touched and rubbed against each other.

" Mm-mmm…" Daisuke nuzzled the creamy neck, inhaling the mint smell of Satoshi's cologne.

" N-Niwa…?"

Daisuke looked up and smiled. " Mm… you smell _sooo _nice, Hiwatari-kun!" he said goofily and began nibbling the tender flesh while his hands roamed the steady chest.

" N-Niwa… p-please don't do it here…" Satoshi couldn't believe this… was he _begging?.!_

" Eh! Daijobu dayo! Don't worry about it," Daisuke crooned with assurance as he tugged on the other boy's collar, " Nobody's here yet!"

" Niwa! We're in the middle of school grounds!" Satoshi hissed in embarrassment looking around wildly, " people could easily see us! Teachers, students, they could be arriving any minute!"

Daisuke stopped and sat up, frowning. " Hmm… you're right…" he murmured with a pout, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. The look instantly vanished and was replaced with an optimistic smile. " Guess that means we have to take this inside an empty classroom, huh?"

Satoshi spluttered at those words. " W-w-what?.!"

But before he could protest, Daisuke grabbed his arms and dragged him into the school building.

**XxX**

Satoshi sighed in relief. Thank God for disturbances! Satoshi rested his head on his desk as he muse over earlier events.

Daisuke had dragged the blue-eyed teen into their classroom, which was empty, and the minute they stepped into room, Daisuke pushed Satoshi against the nearest table and straddled his hips, looking as if he wanted to ravish the icy teen.

Satoshi wouldn't have been able to do anything about it if it wasn't because the door suddenly slid open, causing the redhead to jump back as though nothing happened. The janitor had walked in to replace the class supplies and raised his eyebrows enquiringly at the sight of the two boys, who were looking sheepishly back at him. The janitor was used to seeing Satoshi, since he was always the earliest to arrive apart from him, but he was curious to see the redhead since the janitor always caught the said boy to be in a hurry to get to school on time.

But he did not say a word, since he had a job to do. The room was silent as the janitor quietly did his duties and the boys didn't spoke a word and waited for the janitor to finish. Daisuke was feeling impatient, Satoshi could sense it, and kept shooting glances at the janitor, urging him to hurry up and go so he can have his way with Satoshi.

Unfortunately, to Daisuke's dismay, the moment the janitor has finished, the door slid open and a female student walked in, giving Daisuke no chance at all. And soon after, more students came pouring in and filled the classroom, making Daisuke growl in annoyance. With a longing pout sent towards Satoshi, Daisuke shuffled to his desk and took out his homework and did it quietly.

Satoshi sighed once more. Daisuke was getting brave; one thing for sure is that the Love Medicine's curse is getting out of hand. He really _must_ find a cure for the redhead before things turn for the worse!

--- --- ---

By the end of the day, Satoshi was worn out. Not only does he have to deal with school and it's crap, Daisuke's infatuation towards him was getting obvious and some of the students are beginning notice. They would stop and asked what's with Niwa-kun's peculiar behavior and why is he acting like that around Hiwatari-san?

Not to mention that Takeshi had been hounding him, demanding answers concerning Daisuke's odd behavior. He had been shouting across halls and been banging the door of the toilet stall Satoshi had been using, screaming on top of his lungs that his supernatural reporter skills could sense that Satoshi knows _something_ about the way Daisuke's behaving and that the school _needs_ to know.

Though Satoshi managed to shake him off, by stating that instead of doing an article on Daisuke, wouldn't it be better for him do a scoop about the scandal in the teacher's lounge? Takeshi had blinked and grinned at the newfound info and like some crazed paparazzi, made a quick dash to the location of the scandal.

Dealing with Saehara Takeshi and his keen reporter sense wasn't the least of his problems. The worst was dealing with Daisuke himself, who had been following him like an eager puppy or a second shadow. Though the redhead managed to disappear out of sight when came across another student, Satoshi knows he's still there and only came out once they're alone to give Satoshi big bear hugs (_" GROPE!"_ Dark would shout).

However, Satoshi did managed to caught on some gossip saying that Daisuke had dumped Harada Riku and rumors were speculating Daisuke's behavior had something to do with the break-up. Satoshi had stop to looked at Riku, who seemed very distressed about it and kept moaning to her friends on _why_ Daisuke would dump her after _all_ she did for him? Was she not enough? Her friends were being _overly_ sympathetic as though it was their problem too and were seen huddled up together, as though in some conspiracy, trying to find ways to bring Riku and Daisuke together again.

Satoshi couldn't help but have mixed feelings on the news. He doesn't hate Riku, oh no, he _despised_ her for being able to have a relationship with Daisuke and hearing the news of their break-up gave him undeniably grim satisfaction.

But on the other hand, Satoshi saw how serious the Curse of the Lovelorn is, if it drove Daisuke to leave his true love without a second glance. Sure, Daisuke acts like he doesn't care now, but what happen when he's cured? Wouldn't Daisuke regret it?

Satoshi sighed at the new things to do list. As soon as Daisuke is cured, he must do all in his power to get Riku and Daisuke together. Though he hates Riku and is admittedly reluctant to do this, he couldn't bear the image of an unhappy Daisuke. And Daisuke _will_ be unhappy when he realized that he had dumped Riku, his sacred maiden, once he is cured. So, even if it means having his heart broken, Daisuke's happiness. Must. Come. First!

" Oi, Hiwatari!" Someone shouted, snapping him out of his reverie, " you're on duty to clean the Art room! And don't even _think_ of getting out of it!"

Satoshi glared at said person but dutifully did as he was told. Quietly, he entered the Art room and began arranging the supplies.

" _Yawwwn…! So… did I miss anything?"_ Krad asked sleepily, having just woke up.

" _No, there's nothing that might interest you so go back to sleep,"_ Satoshi replied in annoyance.

" _I'm through with sleeping, and I can sense you're not entirely being truthful to me, Satoshi-sama!"_ Krad said with a smirk, _" no matter, I'll find out anyway. Here, let me just go through your memories…"_

" _Krad! No, don't-"_ too late… Krad had already raked through his memories and find out about the earlier events.

" _Interesting… I don't understand why you think this doesn't interest me, Satoshi-sama, but I find this all… very intriguing,"_ Krad smirked at his host, _" So… the Niwa brat has broke up with the little bitch, has he? Good news for you, eh Satoshi-sama? Oh… but you won't take advantage of the situation, since your conscience wouldn't allow it. How… _noble_ of you, Satoshi-sama…"_

" _Shut up,"_ Satoshi growled through clenched teeth.

" _My dear Satoshi-sama,"_ Krad crooned silkily, _" you don't know how… _fortunate_ I am to have a Tamer with such a high conscience as yourself. It pleases me deeply to know that you're so well brought up, you're family will be so please… after all, you wouldn't do anything while you're enemy's infatuated to you and all his defenses are down… right?"_

" _Of course, I won't!"_ Satoshi snapped.

A silky chuckle rang through his head. _" No… I don't suppose you will. So that is why, my _dear_ Satoshi-sama, I have the utmost pleasure in telling you, while you are unaware, while the Niwa brat is busy with… his new found feelings for you, I will take my chance and I will strike! I will ripped him to little pieces, have his blood flowing down my hands, down_ your_ hands, and I will destroy him! Totally, utterly destroy him till there is no part of him left! Nonetheless I'll let you keep his heart though… I know how you so much crave for it!"_

" _Ahhh… now _**this**_ is the Krad I know!"_ Satoshi said musingly. Then, with a frown, he blatantly stated, _" you're bipolar, I swear! First you act all homicidal and such and wanted to kill Niwa, then you turned into the most disgusting pervert I've ever met (with the exception of Dark, of course) and make extremely lewd and vulgar remarks, now you want to kill him again? Krad, please tell me what you priorities are?"_

" You're_ asking me this?.!"_ Krad scoffed amusedly, _" _that_ question should be directed at _you_, dear Satoshi-sama of mine. But since you ask, of course my only priority is to destroy Dark and all the Niwa bloodline. However, I don't see why I can't have fun while doing so… I was merely for the amusement in the whole situation between you and the Wing Tamer,"_

Krad wrapped his arms around Satoshi, nuzzling his host neck. _" I do hope you don't take this the wrong way, Satoshi-sama," _he whispered smoothly, _" just because I find mirth in this amusing twist of fate, does not mean I've lost all interest in my goal. And that is… to destroy the Niwas and make you mine, **only** mine! After all… you are my everything…"_

" _I see…"_ Satoshi narrowed his eyes in distaste, _" well, I guess it was too good to be true to think that maybe you've change. So much for hoping…"_

" _Not at all, Satoshi-sama. This is how I am!"_

" _Yes, I can see that,"_ Satoshi replied steely, _" now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and an Art room to clean up!"_

Krad instantly went silent to allow his host to resume his task, which Satoshi staunchly did. After a while, Krad spoke up.

" _Anou… Satoshi-sama?" _

" _Yes?"_

" _Why is it that you're the only one cleaning up the Art room?"_

Satoshi blinked and looked around. Sure enough, the room was completely devoid of people with the exception of him.

" _You're… right. There isn't anyone else…"_

" _Obviously!" _Krad snorted, rolling his eyes.

" _Where is everyone?"_

A sudden noise caught Satoshi's interest. There was a shuffling noise outside the window and Satoshi, out of curiosity, walked to said window and opened it.

Suddenly, he was face to face with a grinning redhead.

" **BOO!"** Daisuke shouted mischievously at the unsuspecting Satoshi.

Satoshi nearly jumped in fright (keyword: nearly), but because of his cool and graceful nature, he merely looked wide-eyed with surprise.

" N-Niwa?.!"

" Hey, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke cried cheekily, " Almost scared you, huh?"

" What are you doing climbing up the window?" Satoshi demanded incredulously, " It's THREE storey high!"

" Eh! Don't worry about it. I'm a thief, remember?"

Point taken…

" Still!" Satoshi cried, pulling Daisuke in, " why are you entering through the window?"

" Umm… because the door is locked from the outside?" Daisuke answered innocently.

Satoshi blinked. He did not expect that… quickly, he went to the door and tried to open it. But true to Daisuke's word, the door was locked from the outside.

" What the-" Satoshi shook the door knob, " how could this be?"

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, who was watching with an innocent look on his face. " Niwa, picking locks is your specialty. Can you get us out of here?"

" No, sorry!" was the only answer he got.

Satoshi gave a long hard frown. " Why not?.!" He demanded. Daisuke just shrugged in return which cause the young commander to glare suspiciously. " Niwa… how did this happen? Why is it locked in the first place?"

A broad smile formed on the redhead's mischievous baby-face.

" Because _I _was the one who locked it in the first place!" came the sly answer.

The colors drained from Satoshi's already pale face. " You… planned this?"

" Uh-huh!" Daisuke chirped cheerfully.

" _Not bad, for an air head!"_ Krad stated amusingly.

" _Krad! Not now! I can deal this on my own!"_ Satoshi hissed urgently.

" _If you say so, Satoshi-sama,"_ Krad simply said,_ " though I couldn't help feel like I've seen this scene before… only back then, _you_ were the one who set the trap while the Niwa fell for it! And now, the role has changed. Oh, the irony…"_

" _Hn. I don't need this from you!"_ Satoshi snapped, though what Krad had said was true, _" now leave me be!"_

" _Fine, but I have my limits. Remember that, Satoshi-sama. If I think the Niwa has gone too far, I _will_ come out! But for now, I'll let you have the Niwa. Have fun!"_ Krad gave a sly wink, and quickly hid out of sight.

" _What the hell does that suppose to mean?.!" _Satoshi screamed at the demon, his face flushed red. But he was distracted when slender arms were wrapped around his neck, and a warm body pressed against his.

" Hiwatari-kuuun…!" Daisuke pouted looking up at the taller boy. " You're not paying attention to me!"

" N-Niwa…?"

Daisuke giggled. " Is that all you're gonna say, Hiwatari-kun?" he asked cutely.

" Uhhh…" Satoshi stared speechlessly at the shorter boy, who had giggled once more at his dumbfounded state.

" You're so cute when you're like this, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke giggled as he snuggled against Satoshi's slender body. " And you're so warm too!"

Satoshi blushed red. Cute? Warm? Him? What is Daisuke talking about?.! _He's_ the cute and warm one!

" Ne! Ne! Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke cried as eagerly as a puppy, his eyes shining bright, " Can I call you Satoshi-kun? Can I? Can I? _Pleeeeease…?_"

Satoshi just stared, feeling himself trapped in the charms of Daisuke's wide, hopeful eyes. " … … … Sure…"

" Yatta!" Daisuke squealed happily, giving Satoshi's body a big squeeze. " And you can call me Daisuke, Satoshi-kun!"

" Demo, Niwa-"

" Iie!" Daisuke tapped Satoshi's lips with his finger lightly, " Daisuke! Repeat after me: Dai-su-ke!"

" … Dai… suke-kun…?"

" Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!" Daisuke cheered, squeezing Satoshi even tighter and nuzzled his cheeks upon his chest, " you said my name! Ureshi! Honto ni ureshi!"

" Uhhh… Daisuke-kun? Is that… all you wanted?" Satoshi asked tentatively.

Daisuke blinked then tilted his head in a coy manner. " Oh, not at _all,_ Sa- to- shi- kun!" Daisuke purred, a sly smile in place and his eyes were half-lidded darkly and blazing with fire, " I was actually hoping… for _more_!"

Satoshi gulped at the look Daisuke was giving him. It was so… lustful!

" N-Niwa?.!"

Daisuke pouted indignantly. " I thought I told you to call me Daisuke!"

" N-Ni- I mean, Daisuke…!" Satoshi hastily corrected at the look Daisuke gave him, " listen! I'm sure this isn't what you really want so-"

" Oh? What is it that I _don't_ want, Satoshi-kun?" the coy redhead innocently asked, " _this?_"

Satoshi inhaled sharply when Daisuke squeezed his personal region, causing his pants to be _unbearably_ tight. He gave a coquettishly triumphant look at the flushed look on Satoshi's face. Daisuke stroked the clothed length, thoroughly enjoying the feel of it.

" D-Daisuke!" Satoshi gasped, reaching out to grabbed the redhead's wrist and pulled away. " Stop! You're not behaving like yourself! You have no reason to- to _want_ me like this…"

Daisuke blinked then gave an indignant pout. " Yes, I do! I have a perfect reason why!"

" Oh? Then pray tell me why."

" Umm… well… it's because… I … umm… I…"

" _Hah! Stumped, aren't you?"_ Dark sneered.

" _Dark, shut up!"_ Daisuke hissed.

" See?" Satoshi whispered softly, " You have no idea, don't you?"

" Yes, I do!" Daisuke shouted stubbornly, " It's because… it's because… I… I… I want you!"

Daisuke jumped on Satoshi, toppling him over and straddled his hips, making sure that their groins touched and rubbed against each other. Daisuke grinded their bodies together, almost in a frenzy.

" D-Daisuke! Please contain yourself!" Satoshi groaned.

" Oh, c'mon, Satoshi-kuuun…!" Daisuke purred seductively, " you _can't _say you're not enjoying this?.!"

" _My, what a coquette!"_ Krad mused suddenly out of nowhere.

" _Not helping, Krad!"_ Satoshi snarled at him.

Satoshi, who was panting very hard and tried _not_ to think of the pleasurable sensation, struggled to keep the redhead at bay. Daisuke could be very strong when he wants to but so can Satoshi.

Grabbing him by the arm, Satoshi flipped Daisuke and pinned him to the floor. Daisuke tried to struggle but the older teen firmly held him in place.

" Niwa Daisuke! Please stop!" Satoshi commanded sternly, making Daisuke froze. Then with a softer more calm voice, " onegai, Daisuke. Please hear me out…"

Satoshi slowly let go of Daisuke, who looked frustrated and upset. Satoshi sat across Daisuke and stared piercingly at him. The redhead, however, refused to look at him grudgingly because he has been denied.

Satoshi sighed as he read the behavior. " Niwa? Daisuke? Listen… don't bear a grudge on me because I denied you. I did it all for your sake. Do you think it's wise if I allowed it to continue?"

Daisuke turned to glare at him; the want and lust still clear in his eyes. Satoshi sighed once more.

" Daisuke…" he reached out his hand to stroke the soft cheek tenderly, " Wanting me for no reason is not a good reason at all. Its called ' Lust', and nothing good ever comes out from lust. All there will be are regrets afterwards. I don't want you to regret being with me, because I cherish our friendship. So, unless you have a better more solid reason, I must ask you to stop, for the sake of our friendship."

Satoshi stood up calmly and walked to the door, trying to figure how to break the lock. Daisuke just stared after him helplessly; still stubbornly refuse to acknowledge Satoshi's words.

" But- but I don't care if I regret it later!" Daisuke cried earnestly, making Satoshi turn in surprise, " I don't care! I want you because I want you! And I want you NOW!"

" Daisuke!" Satoshi started with a worried frown.

" _No use trying to reason with him, Satoshi-sama,"_ Krad drawled lazily,_ "it's the love potion's doing. There's no stopping him till he gets what he wants!"_

" _Krad! What should I do?.!"_ Satoshi asked frantically.

" _Oh? Do you want me to get out? I'll take him down for you!"_

" _NO!"_

" _Well, then. Deal with him on your own…_ if _you can handle him!"_ Krad said smugly, _" don't worry, if you're unable, I'll take over and rip his heart out for you!"_

" _You're sick!"_

" _At least I'm not trapped like a mouse in the same room with a hungry red tiger!"_

" Satoshi-kun! I must have you!" Daisuke exclaimed as he tried to capture Satoshi.

But the young Commander was quick to evade and tried to stay further away from Daisuke as possible. The redhead wouldn't have any of that and tried to grab the blue-haired teen but Satoshi always slipped out of his reach. Soon, they were running around the room, red chasing blue, all the while shouting things at each other.

" Mou… Satoshi-kun! Is it so hard for you to just stop and _play_ with me?" Daisuke demanded with a pout, frustrated that the other teen had slipped from his clutches again.

" Daisuke, please stop!" Satoshi pleaded frantically, all his coolness gone, " you're not thinking clearly! You're supposed to be with Harada-san!"

" Riku and I have broke up!" Daisuke shouted in frustration, " Now, behave and _come here!_"

" Niwa, have you listen to yourself?.!"

" No, I don't listen to Dark… and call me 'Daisuke'!"

" I wasn't talking about Dark, _Daisuke_… I was talking about you! If you listen to yourself, the way you speak, the way you act… you'll realize this is not _you_! Have you ever stopped to wonder why you're behaving this way?"

" No!"

" Well, you should think about it!"

" I can't because the only thing I can think about is _YOU_!"

There was silence after that as both boys had stopped at running. Satoshi just stared at Daisuke who was glaring defiantly back at him.

" Daisuke…"

" Look! I don't know _why_ I can't stop thinking about you, okay? I don't _why_ I want you. I just do… and when I look at you, I can't help it. I… I must have you. So… _please_… Satoshi…?"

Satoshi shook his head dejectedly. " Gomen ne, Daisuke but I can't accept that…"

Daisuke stared after him helplessly, looking all-forlorn.

" _Oh, how sad…"_ Krad stated out of nowhere, _" he looks exactly like Ai Oujo-sama when she found out her beloved was betroth to another. Sad and pitiful…"_

" _Shut up, Krad…"_ Satoshi said hushedly as he looked down to the floor, refusing to look at Daisuke,

" Daisuke," Satoshi said softly, " you're just lusting for me, and I… I can't accept that. I want someone… who accepts me for me. Someone who cares for me, who will returns my feelings. I… won't allow anyone to get closer to me unless I feel like I'm accepted... for just being me. That's why you're my only friend, Daisuke, you're the only person that makes me feel accepted, makes me feel more _humane_, and I don't want our friendship to be ruin because of your lust,"

' _Besides,'_ Satoshi thought sadly, _' I want you to love me for me and not because of some love potion. I'd do anything, if you return just the slightest bit of my feelings. I want you to want me, because your heart chose to…'_

" So, Daisuke," Satoshi finished quietly, " if you want me, there should be more feeling to it… not just lust,"

" _Well said, Satoshi-sama," _Krad whispered gently.

" _Whatever, Krad," _Satoshi sighed, _" now help me find a way out!"_

" _Just go the same way the Niwa entered!"_

" _What? Through the window?.!"_

" _Pfft. Obviously!"_

" _Hn. Fine!"_

Satoshi walked to the window and put a leg up on the windowsill, before turning to look at Daisuke. " Ja matta ashita ne… Daisuke…"

Satoshi jumped out of the window and gracefully landed like a cat, no harm done.

Daisuke stood frozen to his spot, Satoshi's words playing in his mind.

" _Daisuke? You okay?" _Dark asked quietly.

" _He… just rejected me, didn't he, Dark?"_ a soft voice asked.

" _When you look at it that way…"_

" _He wants me to stop… because he doesn't want me to regret it later… he doesn't want me to get hurt… he doesn't want to jeopardize our friendship…"_

" _Yeah…"_

A painful smile formed on Daisuke's face. " Satoshi-kun… he's such a nice guy…"

XxX 

Satoshi sighed as he sipped his coffee and read the reports he found.

" _Do you think I was being too hard on him?"_ he asked absently.

" _No, I think you're being _too_ lenient on him!" _Krad replied boredly, _" if it was up to me, I'd shouted at him saying, ' you stupid brat! Can't you see you're bothering my Satoshi-sama?.! Leave him alone, he's mine I tell you, mine, mine, all MINE!'- And I would insert an evil yet slightly insane laughter afterwards! Allow me to demonstrate?"_

" _No, thank you. I can already picture it in my mind!" _

Satoshi opened his fridge and check it's contents. Frowning, he closes it and sighed.

" _We're out of stock! Let's go get some dinner."_

Grabbing his wallet and jacket, he went out of his house, not forgetting to locked the door afterwards. He was about to get going, when he noticed someone fumbling over his mailbox.

" Niwa?"

Daisuke jumped up in surprise and frantically tried to look as if he has nothing to hide.

" Oh, err… Satoshi-kun! You surprised me… are you going out?"

" Yes, I'm going to get dinner… what are _you_ doing here?"

" Oh… just… walking around… out to get some fresh air, that's all…" Daisuke fidgeted nervously.

Satoshi noticed a camera around his neck. " Are you… out taking pictures?'

" What? Oh- oh yeah, yeah… I umm… thinking of sharpening my photography skills, in case Takeshi needs help in his news report or something…"

" I see… Daisuke? What's that behind your back?"

Daisuke gulped nervously. " What's what? There's nothing behind my back!"

" No… there's something there. I can see it!"

" No, there isn't!"

" Daisuke, let me see."

" No!"

" Daisuke!"

" No! No! No! No! No!"

There was a struggle but somehow Satoshi managed to obtain the thing from Daisuke's grasp. Satoshi stared at it, it was a… letter. With his address on it!

" Daisuke…" Satoshi cried incredulously, " Is this _my_ letter?" Daisuke flushed red, " were _you _the one whose been stealing my mail? Were _you _the one whose been going through my trash? And this camera… are you taking pictures of me?.!"

" No!" Daisuke shouted defensively, grabbing the letter, " this is mine! And I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Satoshi-kun! I'm going home now. Goodbye!"

With that said, Daisuke made a mad dash back to his house, leaving Satoshi to stare disturbingly after him.

Daisuke sighed when he entered his room flopping on top of his bed. That was scary. Satoshi has caught him red-handed. Now he probably thinks he's some sort of weirdo.

Daisuke thrown away all the love letters he stole from Satoshi's mailbox and took out a box hidden underneath his bed. Taking out the contents, Daisuke stared at the developed pictures he secretly took from the past few days.

" Mou… Satoshi-kun… you don't have to be so mean!" Daisuke pouted picking up a picture of Satoshi strolling through the park.

" _You're obsessed, you know that?" _ Dark stated shaking his head disapprovingly.

" _Maybe I am… care to tell me why?"_

" _How should I know?.! You follow him everywhere, you can't stop thinking about him, you get jealous when you saw someone else trying to get his attention, you only want him to look at you, you want to get in his pants… it's like you're in love or something!"_

Daisuke stared at the ceiling as Dark's words sunk into his minds, a blush growing on his face. _" Dark… did you… say _' love'_?"_

" …'

" _Oh, my God!" _Daisuke sat up, as he finally realized something, _" Dark, you're right. You're absolutely right! I'm… I'm in love. Oh my God, I- I'm in love… with Hiwatari Satoshi!"_

Daisuke stood up, happy to finally find the reason of his behavior. " I love, Satoshi. And I must tell him!"

Daisuke quickly rushed out of the house to find his so-called 'love'.

--- --- ---

Satoshi walked out of the grocery store, with his dinner in hand. He took the shortcut through the park to get to his apartment faster. Suddenly, he heard his name being called.

" Satoshi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…!"

Satoshi hasn't even got time to blink, when a certain redhead launched himself to him, causing him to topple down to the ground.

" Daisuke?.! What-"

" Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke cried eagerly, " I know! I know now! I know!"

" Daisuke, _please_ calm down!" Satoshi urged, " now tell me, what is it that you know?"

" I know the reason for my behavior and why…" Daisuke blushed, " … why I want you…"

" O-oh…?"

" Yes… the reason is… well, the reason is…" Daisuke let out a happy smile, " Satoshi-kun, ai shi teru!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quiny:** Thanks for reading. We know it's a bit long, but no one's complaining right?

Translation 

**Ureshi:** (I'm) happy

**Honto ni ureshi: **I'm very happy

**Ja matta ashita: **see you tomorrow

**Ai shi teru: **I love you

**Announcement:** Okay, doing a bit of a promo here. Vixxie-chan has written another DN Angel fic called How to be a Hero. It's pretty good and has a very… unexpected twist in the end. Oh, it's also a rated M yaoi, so kids, don't read! But for the rest of you, please take your time to check on it and drop a comment. It'll be very appreciated!

**Quiny:** since I'm just the editor, I can't thank those who reviewed last time personally. So, on behalf of Mad-Vixxen, thanks for reviewing. And don't forget to review for part II! 

£ $ &  / 


	9. Aftermath

Vixxie-chan: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack…! Miss me? C'mon, y'all know you do! **-Winks**- ;3

Yep, yep… I'm proud to say that I've finally got my laptop back and I'm NEVER letting it go. -**Clutches laptop tightly**- Oh, my sweet apple Mac… don't ever leave me again- EVER! I will wuv you and keep you safe by side forever, and ever and ever…

Quiny: Psycho…

Vixxie-chan: Oh, yes. To all my faithful readers… THANK YOU! I can't believe how supportive you all were while I was away, you make me wanna cry! **–Sniffles-** You can't believe how shocked I was when I opened my e-mail to find 47 mails in my inbox (well, actually there were more than that, but they were all non-related stuff) and I now, I've reached a total of 131 reviews. Isn't that wonderful? Chapter 7 had the most reviews (I add up both part 1 and part 2), it seems everyone loves Stalker! Dai and his crazy antics! Not to mention those stalking fan girls… yeah, they crack me up! **–Sighs dreamily- **reminds me of a certain _someone_…

Quiny: I'm _not_ a stalker! I'm not! I'm not! I'm NOT!

Vixxie-chan: **-rolls eyes-** whatever! **–Mutters to self-** you're _sooo_ in denial…

Quiny: **-glares- **I _heard_ that…

Vixxie-chan: _Anyhoo…_ I can't thank enough to those who reviewed and I'm also very sorry for not updating soon. Writing in a notebook isn't just the same as typing it in front of a screen. Plus, I just love the _tap, tap, tapping_ sound of the keyboard… **-starts staring into space-**

Quiny: Get **on** with it, woman! **–Hits with a gigantic paper fan- **

Vixxie-chan: **-breaks out of daze- **ahh, gomen! I'm rambling too much. But it's so _good_ to be back. The only thing I'm worried is that this chapter isn't as good as the previous one… seriously; I think my writing style changed and there's something _missing_ in the story. Hmmm… can't figure it out, but I'll work on that.

So meanwhile… I sincerely hope y'all enjoy the chapter. And once again thanks to all those who reviewed. I could reply to each and every one of you but there's just too many… you know I love you! Death glomps for everyone! **–Glomps each reviewer till they suffocate- **oops… heh! Xp

XXX

" _Satoshi-kun, ai shi teru…"_

…

… _Ai shi teru…_

…

… _Ai shi teru…_

…

… _Satoshi-kun… _

…

Satoshi woke up with a sigh. He's been tossing and turning all night, unable to fall asleep. Daisuke's words kept ringing in his mind, like an endless echo.

The boy sighed once more and stared up at the ceiling. It was a silent night, and his room was dark with only the moon's soft glow as the light.

… _Ai shi teru…_

Oh, if only it were true… Satoshi closed his eyes glumly. Ever since Daisuke had declared his love towards him, Satoshi couldn't get the words out of his head. He had no idea what happened after the confession but somehow, hearing Daisuke's words didn't bring him any happiness, it gave him a hollow feeling deep inside of him.

Satoshi tried to relive the scene. It was somehow fuzzy and ambiguous to him because the impact of Daisuke's confession caused his mind to be in a state of hazed shock.

He remembered Daisuke, with all smiles and a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, holding on to him as he declared his undying love for the young commander. He remembered the shock that had hit him as he listened to the redhead's babbles of sweet nothings, and he was surprised to find the feeling of pain and bitterness that suddenly rose within him.

" Do'aho!" Satoshi remembered saying hoarsely, as he pushed the redhead and looked away with a pained expression. " Don't say things you don't really mean!" he had hissed through clenched teeth.

He recalled the stunned look on Daisuke's face. He remembered realizing that he was trembling as he saw the flash of hurt on the redhead's expression.

" What? But, Satoshi, I _do_ love you," Daisuke had insisted, " How else could you explain about what happened these past few days? I-"

" Uso!" Satoshi snapped, a scowl suddenly formed on his face, " you don't love me. You _think _you do but you don't! How could you love someone like me? Why would you? Why would _anyone_ love me?"

" Satoshi-kun, don't say that. Of course, there's always _someone_ who loves you and I-"

" No, shut up, Daisuke!" Satoshi bit out harshly, his pupils dilating in silent anger, " you say you love me, that's obviously a lie! You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, nor are you thinking straight!"

Satoshi closed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. " You think, you think that just because you have a brief infatuation towards me, you're in love," he said with a shuddering voice, " well, you're not. And I won't be played the fool! I- I won't have my feelings be toyed with, I won't get my hopes up only to be shattered into little fragments of pieces. _I won't give you a chance to _hurt_ me!_"

With that said, Satoshi turned around and tear away from the heartbroken redhead.

Satoshi sighed once again and turned to his side. Not only did he kept hearing Daisuke's voice repeating his love over and over again, he couldn't get the look of hurt on the redhead's face out of his system.

" _I am such a fool…"_

He thought with another melancholy sigh.

" _You are not a fool, Satoshi-sama," _Krad whispered soothingly, _" you were protecting your own heart. It was a wise decision you made, not taking the opportunity of having the Niwa. It will probably lead to some serious regrets later."_

" _You're just saying that because you don't want me to get closer to Daisuke,"_ Satoshi muttered glumly, _" even when you were being a perverted freak, you secretly wished that I won't take advantage of Daisuke in his state. Don't take me as a fool, Krad, I _saw_ through your act!"_

" _Hmph. Even so, Satoshi-sama, I was right, wasn't I?" _Krad replied brusquely, _" You won't do anything, because you know the eventual outcome. Even though he may seem so zealously infatuated by you now, you know it won't last. He'll abandon you the moment he is rid of the curse, and will probably hate you too…"_

" _Why are you doing this to me, Krad?"_ Satoshi queried with a tired voice. It was a question being asked so many times before, yet needed to be asked once again.

" _Why do you torment me so? You know that I know this is what has been set for me, that I can never be free from these cruel chains of fate. Why do you feel the need to rub salt on the wounds?"_

" _Because, my Satoshi-sama,"_ Krad replied simply, _" it is my duty to do so, to make sure you fully abide to your obligations and not run off with Niwa or something equally as foolish. I just do what I need to do, and so should you, Satoshi-sama. Now, stop agonizing over your unrequited love for the Wing Tamer and focus on destroying his clan!"_

" _Oh, how simple your mind works!"_ Satoshi cried sarcastically, _" what? You think it's easy for me to destroy the one thing I ever truly cared about? You think I could just forget everything and start a wild killing spree? Do you really think that I would kill Daisuke when I pine for him, long for his unattainable love?"_

" _Hmm… is this why you're having trouble with killing him?"_ Krad mused, _" Because you long for his… _love_?"_

Satoshi rolled his eyes in disbelief._ " My god! It took you this long to finally figure that out?"_ Satoshi shot scathingly.

" _Ahem… well, I _guess_ it could be arranged…"_ Krad said quietly, almost in a thoughtful way.

" _Wha- wait, what? What are you talking about? What are you up to, Krad?" _Satoshi demanded suspiciously.

" _Ehh… before I was just teasing you," _Krad started with a fiendish smile, _" but now, I decided to be **generous** and let you be with the Niwa!"_

" … _Am I hearing this correctly?"_

" _Yep!"_ Krad cried cheerfully, a little _too_ cheerful if one might add, a not so good sign for Satoshi to be on the alert for the demon's sanity. _" Here's the deal; you can go to the Niwa and have your wicked ways with him, I will not intervene. Now all I ask of you is once you have your little fun, we kill him! Now how does that sounds?"_

" …" Satoshi's face was as blank as a board before giving a disgruntled groan. _" Krad, please do not waste my time with your ridiculous notions. I have better things to do than contemplate on your sanity!" _

" _What?" _Krad cried indignantly, _" I'm being serious here! I'll let you have wild sex with the Niwa if you let me kill him afterwards. It's a fair trade! So, what say you?"_

" _No, God damn it!" _Satoshi hissed through gritted teeth, a shot of headache seared through his forehead and he rubbed the bridge of his nose agonizingly. _" I have had enough with your fanatical approach, now will you please just leave me in peace?.!"_

" _Hmph. Fine. Such a fine display of gratitude, and all I ever wanted to do was help,"_ Krad muttered sulkily, then with a dramatic sigh, he continued, _" very well then, Satoshi-sama. As you wish, I'll leave you to dwell on your unrequited love for the Niwa. But it's your fault you didn't take my offer, since there won't be another chance that I'm feeling as generous as I am now. It's your loss; actually, so now I'll give you an image of what you've just missed. To think, you could have the Wing Tamer bound in bed with chains, and you, from the bottom slowly crawling up to him, gently letting skin touch skin, as you lick your way through up, up, up till you reach his-"_

" _KRAD! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Satoshi screamed with his face inflamed, _" LEAVE! JUST- LET ME BE! AND NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, YOU SICK FREAK!"_

Krad's amused chuckle rang through his head like an echo as he slowly resides to the unknown territory of his tamer's mind. Satoshi grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his head, hoping to tune out the unwanted echo in his mind; whether it's the sound of Krad's voice, or Daisuke's words of confessions.

But it was Daisuke's voice that rang clearly in his mind, and with Krad retiring to his den, the reminiscences of earlier events replayed once again, now with full force.

Satoshi groaned at the thought of the redhead, hoping the words would stop repeating itself, because it wasn't true. Those treacherous words… it wasn't real. Daisuke did _not_ love him, no matter how much Daisuke _thinks_ he does, no matter how much Satoshi _wants_ it to be, in the end it all brings down to this. Daisuke does not love him.

… _Satoshi-kun, ai shi teru…_

And it hurts.

Deeply.

And all Satoshi could do was angst about it. How depressing.

" If only I could tell you," Satoshi murmured with a sigh, " I love you too, Daisuke…"

The last Hikari stayed that way, lying in his bed as he mulled over his love till sleep gradually claimed him.

XxX

" _Daisuke, stop this! You're overreacting!"_ Dark bit out with frustration.

" _No, I'm not!" _Daisuke wailed, sobbing through his pile of tissues and popped a large caramel chocolate in his mouth, _" I'm behaving just as any normal person would! Especially when they've been rejected by the one they love with all their hearts!"_

Daisuke burst into another fresh wave of tears, as he scooped from a large tub of chunky fudge ice cream with cookie dough and stuffed it in his mouth, sniffling pathetically.

Dark grimaced and wrinkled his nose with revolt. _" Ugh! You're disgusting! Don't stuff yourself up like that; it's making me nauseous! And stop eating all those junk, it's gonna make you sick!"_

" _I can't help it,"_ Daisuke blubbered tearfully, taking a big munch out of a rich moist chocolate cake, _" I'm depress, I need all the chocolates I can get! I just got rejected, dammit!" _

Dark rolled his eyes derisively, _" Stop being such a drama queen, Daisuke. It's not the end of the world!"_

" _Shut up, you don't know how I feel! It took me everything I got just to spill my guts out to Satoshi, and all I did was got him mad!" _Daisuke howled as he stuffed more ice cream into his bulging mouth. He pulled out a tissue from the tissue box and blow his nose hard making a sound like a trumpet, before crumpling it up and tossed it into a waste basket. _" And now, what am I supposed to do?" _he wailed pitifully, _" I can't live without Satoshi-kuuuuuuuun…!"_

" _I repeat, stop being such a drama queen!"_ Dark cried, _" You're overreacting. Geez, I never knew you were this sensitive! No wonder the creep turned you down, you're so… needy!"_

" _Dark! Stop being mean to me!"_ Daisuke pouted, glaring at his other half, _" its one thing Satoshi-kun hates me, I don't need you to worsen it up! I love Satoshi, but why doesn't he accepts it?"_

" _Well, duh! Daisuke, you can't _force_ someone to love you,"_ Dark cried impatiently, _" look, its obvious Hiwatari doesn't feel the same way you do, so get over it already! Just let it go! There's no use dwelling on it, it's the past now. You still got Riku, don't you?"_

" _In case you've forgotten, Riku and I broke up!" _Daisuke snapped waspishly, _" and I have no intention of getting back together with her. Satoshi's the one I want, Satoshi's the one I need. I don't want anyone but him!"_

" _Jeez, what's so special about him? Why are so adamant about wanting him?" _Dark demanded with a frown, _" Why are you suddenly having these- these… _feelings_ towards him when just a few weeks ago you insisted that he's just a friend? Daisuke, something does not feel right. Your feelings aren't natural, I can sense it. "_

" _What? You think I'm not really in love with Satoshi? You think I'm somehow being controlled by an unexplainable force, a magic spell maybe, and it cause me to go crazy over Satoshi-kun?" _Daisuke demanded looking rather miffed, his voice rising with each sentences.

" _Now, that you've suggested it, I do, actually!" _Dark replied calmly.

" _Well, you're wrong!" _Daisuke cried heatedly,_ " I _am_ in love with Satoshi, truly, madly, deeply! And he'll return my feelings!"_

" _How?"_ Dark asked looking bored, _" how will he return your feelings? He just rejected you, didn't he? And made it damn clear that he doesn't feel the same way you do."_

" _Well, I'll _make_ him fall in love with me," _Daisuke replied adamantly, _"I don't care what you say, I'll do everything in my power to make him fall in love and I won't stop till he realize that he's the one for me. Yeah… that's right!"_

Daisuke suddenly sat up with renewed vigor, a look of sheer determination as he wiped away the chocolate smudge on his face, _"Satoshi and I… we're made for each other! I can't let his rejection faze me; it's all part of the ordeal to test my love for him! I'll pass it, you'll see. _And_ once Satoshi sees it too, we'll live happily ever after, just me and him!"_

"…" Dark gave a deadpanned look. _" Daisuke… do you know that you sound like Risa?"_

" _What? No, I don't!" _Daisuke cried going red.

" _Seriously, you do!" _Dark insisted,_ " you're behaving like one of those lovesick fan girls obsessing over their crush. Damn! Their freakiness must have somehow gotten to you. Oh, Daisuke… what am I gonna do with you? You're such a girl…"_

" _I tell you, I'm not!" _Daisuke yelled with a flush, _" Argh! I don't have time for this. I must get ready!"_

" _Hmm? Get ready for what?" _Dark asked curiously.

" _Get ready for operation ' Capture Hiwatari Satoshi's Heart'!"_ Daisuke cried grabbing a pen and paper, " All right, let's get it on! Yoisho!"

XxX

The phone rang incessantly, demanding attention. Satoshi picked it up, trying to ignore the ringing sound in his head.

" Moshi moshi. Hiwatari's residence," Satoshi annunciated, " this is Hiwatari Satoshi speaking."

" Ah, commander. It's me!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. " Saehara? Don't tell me… another notice?"

" Yessir! It's taking place at the Fortuna museum at the usual time. I'll fax in the details."

" Very well, I'll be over in a few. Wait for me till further instructions, got that?"

" Yes, commander!"

Satoshi put down the receiver and frowned. Another heist… crap, he didn't want to deal with Daisuke right now, not after what happened earlier…

The young commander sighed as he picked up the fax he just received.

' _Well, lets get it done and over with then,' _he thought dully as he scanned through the paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight,_

_I'll be stealing the_

"_Glass Illusion"_

_From Fortuna Museum._

Phantom thief Dark 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XxX

" Unforgivable!" Emiko screeched, stomping her foot and waving her arms feverishly as her face went red with boiling fury, " I never sent out any notice. Someone must have forged the notice under Dark's name."

" That's right, oku-sama!" Towa agreed cheerfully, " someone got jealous of Dark's fame and wants to hog it all for himself. Oooh… rivalry! There's gonna be a competition, how exciting!"

" How _dare _some wannabe thief impersonates Dark! It's totally unforgivable!" Emiko clenched her fist, fire blazing in her eyes as her face gave off a dark, threatening look, " Just you wait, you copycat! I'll capture you and torture you in every indescribably excruciating way possible, and that'll teach you not to mess with the Niwa family! I'll tie you up and tickle you to death! I'll stuff you up with chocolate ice cream till you get so sick, you'll never look at another chocolate or ice cream again! I'll- I'll… I'll force you to watch a 72-hour marathon of Teletubbies! (V-c: **Gasp**! The sheer horror!) "

" Yeah, you said it, oku-sama!" Towa crowed gleefully, egging her on, " Go! Go! Oku-sama! We mustn't let that thief get away with it, must we? Let's make 'em suffer! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Daisuke sweat drops as he watched his mother ranted and raved fervidly while the family's maid eagerly cheered on, adding her additional comments here and there. " Ne… ne, Okaa-san…?"

" Daisuke!" Emiko grabbed her son by the shoulder, staring down at him gravely while emitting a dark aura. More sweat drops raced down Daisuke's face at the shadowy look on his mother face.

" Don't worry, baby!" Emiko cried darkly, " I'll capture that no-good impostor! Don't you worry about thing for mommy will take care of it, you'll see! Tonight, when that so-called _thief_ strikes, I'll nabbed him and teach him a lesson he'll never forget… mwa hah ha ha!"

Daisuke smiled weakly at his mother. " Ah, 'kaa-san. Daijobu dayo. It's ok; you don't have to do a thing about it. There's nothing to be worried about!"

" Iie, Daisuke!" Emiko winded, looking at him incredulously, " we _must_ do something about it. We're talking about Dark's reputation here. Our family's business will be at stake if we let that imposter on the loose!"

" Okaa-san," Daisuke soothed with utmost patience, " I said daijobu. You don't have to do a thing about that impostor, because there isn't one. That notice was real, not a fake."

Emiko looked surprise and frowned. " What? That's got to be a mistake, I didn't send any notice nor did your grandpa-"

" There's no mistake," Daisuke asserted firmly, " because _I_ was the one who sent the notice."

Both Emiko and Towa blinked owlishly at him. " E-eh? Y-you sent the note?"

" Yup!"

" Ehhhh?.!" Towa gasped and hurried over to Daisuke, checking his forehead, " Daisuke, daijobu ka? Are you ill? Do you feel dizzy? Are you thinking straight?"

Daisuke chuckled weakly. " Um. Daijobu, Towa-chan. Genki dayo!"

" How strange, Dai-chan," Emiko said skeptically, " I thought you don't like going out on a heist. But now, you send the note on your own. Are you sure you're all right? Are you coming up with something? Would you rather stay at home, because I really don't mind if you don't want to go out tonight."

" Ah, iie arigato, 'kaa-san. I'll go," Daisuke answered firmly. _' Hn. Why is it the only time she doesn't want me to go out on a heist is when I voluntarily do it? Doesn't she trust me?' _Daisuke thought with a pout, _' well, whatever. I just want to go there to see Satoshi tonight!'_

Daisuke blushed and giggled giddily at the thought of the icy blue commander. He imagined Satoshi and him standing on top of the rooftop alone, the night was dark and starlit while the moon cast a soft glow upon them.

" _Satoshi. I have come," _Daisuke would say, _" I have come to steal, as promised!"_

And Satoshi would smile that mysterious smile of his and say, _" Yes, I know you have."_

" _I have come to steal your heart, and you cannot stop me!" _Daisuke would bore the look of steel determination yet with a blazing fire of passion in his eyes.

Satoshi would chuckle in an oh-so enigmatic yet so sexy way that makes Daisuke's heart melt. He would take a few steps closer till they are only inches apart as Satoshi gently lifts Daisuke's chin up so their gaze are even. _"Now, why would I stop you?" _he'll ask, his startling blue eyes glittering in the dark, _" after all, you can't steal what is given to you."_

Daisuke would blush the color of a soft delicate rose, his sparkling scarlet eyes locked into the deep sea blue with a loving gaze._ " Oh, Satoshi…"_

" _Daisuke, ai shi teru…"_

Daisuke would feel his heartbeats faster as Satoshi's lips slowly descended to meet with his… only to be beaten with a powerful punch by Dark!

" _Ah, gomen!" _Dark cried, flashing a smile, _" but this daydream is really starting to make me gag!"_

Daisuke blinked before realizing that his little fantasy was interrupted by his alter ego. _" Dark!" _Daisuke pouted furiously, _" You jerk! Why did you have to intrude my fancy?"_

" _Because, it's so cheesy and I feel like I wanna choke myself!" _Dark replied nonchalantly, _" besides, Emiko's been calling for you for the past few minutes."_

Daisuke blinked at his mother vacantly. Emiko gave him a soft yet serious smile.

" Talking to Dark?" she asked, " what did he say?"

" It's nothing, really!" Daisuke replied hurriedly.

" Really? He didn't say anything about the heist?"

" Oh, he's totally fine with it, okaa-san," Daisuke shrugged.

" _Pfft. Only because you made me to!"_ Dark muttered grudgingly.

Daisuke ignored the thief and smiled at his mother. " Saa… I guess I have to get ready now, 'kaa-san. Sore ja!"

The redhead hurried out of the room to prepare for tonight. Emiko stared after him, a worried frown clear on her face. " Ne, Towa," Emiko said quietly, " Should I be worried? I mean, it's just an intuition but… I couldn't help but feel there's something slightly wrong about Daisuke… I know even though he does his job well, he'll always complain about it. But now, his doing it on his own free will…"

Towa shrugged. " Maybe he's just being independent, oku-sama?"

" Maybe…" Emiko agreed softly, " I should be proud but… I couldn't help but worry…call it a mother's intuition, I guess!" Emiko cast a smile at the maid.

" Well, maybe it would help if we know what artwork he's stealing tonight?" Towa suggested helpfully, " What's the name of the target?"

" Hmm… I'm not sure. I think it's called… the 'Glass Illusion'?"

Towa's eyes widens in surprise. " Na-nani?.! The- the 'Glass… Illusion'?.!"

Emiko raised an eyebrow enquiringly. " Yes… why? Do you know about it?"

" Y-yes… I do, actually," Towa admitted.

" Oh?"

" Yes, I know it very well. The 'Glass Illusion'… is _another_ artwork created by Hikari Ai!"

XxX

**Translation**

**Do'aho**: Fool (note: another word for it in Japanese is ' baka', as I'm sure everyone knows that. But calling a person ' baka' is not as terribly insulting as being called an ' aho'.)

**Moshi moshi:** Hello (used when speaking into the phone)

**Oku-sama:** Madam

**Sore ja:** well then (note: someone once reviewed asking the meaning of ' ja ne'. well, from what I understand, so correct me if I'm wrong, ' ja' is an abbreviation to ' sore ja'. So, when someone says ' sore ja' or ' ja ne' when leaving, it's like saying " well then, I'll be off!")

**Uso**: (you) lie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixxie-chan: eh… sorry for the lack of plot. Call this umm… what is it called? A filler chapter? Oh, and I'm also sorry I made Satoshi lose control over Daisuke's confession. It's just that Satoshi doesn't want to get too caught up in the fallacies. Umm… I think the conversation between Krad and Satoshi was weird and kinda cliché. I guess, I could do better than that… or is it okay just the way it is? Seriously, minna, tell me what you think.

Oh, yes. For the upcoming chapter, Daisuke goes out to steal. And guess what? Due to popular demand, Krad and Dark finally get to come out! Yippee… _finally. _Are you happy, minna? Wonder what happens next… any ideas? If you have any suggestions, I'd be more than_ happy_ to receive them! The more, the better. ;p

I love you, minna, and I'd love you even more if you review! **–Winks-**

Quiny: Psst… don't forget to send in your ideas to keep the plot flowing.


End file.
